


Pèlerinage

by F4nt0m3



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Homeworlds, Illium - Freeform, Pilgrimage, Pre-Canon, Racism, citadelle, omega - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4nt0m3/pseuds/F4nt0m3
Summary: Il n’est pas exceptionnel que des adultes accompagnent les jeunes Quariens dans leur pèlerinage. C’est juste rare. La majorité des pèlerinages se font seuls ou bien entre pèlerins. En revanche, il est exceptionnel qu’on assigne officiellement un marine à un pèlerin… Au final, c’est la fille d’un Amiral. Quoi de surprenant à ça ?Fiction inspirée par le comics “Homeworlds”. Certains détails ont été modifiés.
Kudos: 2





	1. Assignation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fanfiction en relisant les comics Mass Effect, dont Homeworlds qui parle de Liara, Wrexx, Garrus et Tali. Et en parcourant celui de Tali, je me suis fait la réflexion sur son manque de longueur et son manque de détails au sujet de Tali, de son père et de la Flotte Nomade. Et je me suis mise à imaginer une petite histoire autour de ce comics qui approfondirait davantage les relations qu'elle avait avec Keenah qui l'accompagne dans le comics (et pour lequel on comprend facilement qu’il est plus âgé). Si Keenah est devenue une femme, c'est parce que l'histoire que j'imaginais pour s'imbriquer autour de celle du comics le nécessitait.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Scènes matures dans ce chapitre

**_Flotte Nomade_ ** **_  
_ ** _Vaisseau amiral militaire Neema_  
  
C’était devenu une routine. Après chaque mission, Keenah’Breizh vas Neema se rendait dans la zone civile du Neema. Une zone aux allures de centre-ville, si ça n’était qu’on était à bord d’un des plus gros vaisseaux de la Flottille, si ça n’était le plus gros. Elle y retrouvait son équipe, et tous y fêtait leur retour sain et sauf à bord. Avec le temps, Voh s’était habitué à voir débarquer ces marines bruyants et à les voir fêter leur retour comme s’ils avaient remporté une guerre. Avec le temps, il avait fini par apprendre à les connaître. Faeto’Worol et Laeto’Jaamas arrivaient toujours les premiers et ils se réservaient trois tables, qu’ils rapprochaient pour n’en faire qu’une grande, au milieu de la salle. Ils commandaient ensuite les bières pour tous ceux qui arriveraient ensuite, ne se privant pas d’en consommer une ou deux avant leur arrivée. Puis c’était au tour de Faana’Woffin et Lem’Harah d’arriver. D’après ce qu’il avait compris, Faana était la plus jeune et la dernière arrivée, tandis que Lem tentait de se rapprocher d’elle. Sans doute était-il séduit par cette petite Quarienne de caractère. Ensuite, ça dépendait des jours. Parfois leur Capitaine arrivait avec son second, et parfois non. Mais elle arrivait toujours en dernier, c’était systématique. Et aujourd’hui, Broka’Naeleh arrivait seul pour s’asseoir avec eux.  
“Elle est où, la Capitaine ?” Demandait Faana avant de voir un peu de sa bière quarienne.  
“Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Ou peut-être qu’on va attendre encore un peu, je ne sais pas.” Répondait Broke d’un ton gêné. “Disons qu’elle a fait une rencontre.”  
Faeto éclatait de rire. “Me dis pas que tu y étais.”  
“Si…” Soupirait Broke. “On venait de rendre notre rapport et on se dirigeait par ici quand elle m’a demandé d’y aller seul. J’ai rapidement compris en la voyant s’éloigner vers deux Quariennes qui mangeait au restaurant de Yaator.” Puis son ton reflétait son sourire à peine devinable sous sa visière fumée. “J’ai préféré m’en aller, mais je suis certains qu’elle en a serré au moins une.”  
Tous les quatre éclataient de rire à table. Tous les cinq étaient habitué à ce genre de chose, venant de leur Capitaine adorée. Tous les cinq l’attendaient parfois plusieurs heures avant qu’enfin elle n’arrive pour fêter leur mission avec eux. Et Broke savait parfaitement qu’elle s’injectait une forte dose d’antibiotiques dans la navette qui les ramenaient au Neema, justement pour préparer ça. Les Quariens n’avaient pas le choix, ils étaient obligés de vivre en combinaison et dans un environnement stérile. Voilà ce que donnaient 300 ans à bord de vaisseaux aseptisés. Une combinaison portée en permanence et des protocoles très strictes à bord. La majeur partie de la Flottille était interdite aux éléments extérieurs. Ainsi, les Quariens y vivant pouvaient retirer leur visière ou leur casque pendant quelques heures durant les cycles jours artificiels, avant de les remettre pour dormir. Toutes les zones ouvertes sur l’extérieur, comme les aires de chargements, étaient totalement isolées du reste du vaisseau. Ainsi un Quarien qui devait transporter une marchandise à bord d’un autre vaisseau devait passer par plusieurs sas stérilisants et même changer de combinaison. Des IV aidaient à acheminer les marchandises jusqu’à la soute, limitant les interactions avec le peuple Quarien et stérilisant chaque boîte entre chaque sas.  
A bord de vaisseau comme le Neema, le plus gros vaisseau militaire de la Flottille, les protocoles étaient d’autant plus strictes que beaucoup d’équipes étaient amenée à sortir pour aller sur des planètes ou des vaisseaux n’appartenant pas aux Quariens. Et comme les vaisseaux miniers, chaque Quariens devaient suivre tous les protocoles pour avoir le droit de monter et de rejoindre les zones à bord. C’était la condition pour pouvoir vivre presque normalement. Presque. Car si beaucoup de Quariens choisissaient de retirer au moins leur visière chez eux, ils devaient tous garder leur combinaison hermétiquement fermée dans les zones communes pour limiter les risques de maladie.  
  
Et c’était pour cette raison que Keenah s’injectait des doses massives d’antibiotiques juste avant de revenir. Pour pouvoir retirer son casque en présence d’autres Quariens qu’elle aurait rencontré à son retour dans les zones communes. Après il fallait juste trouver quelqu’un qui accepterait de l’accompagner pour quelques heures ou plus dans une étreinte sous StimNerve. Et si la personne était assez conciliante pour ça, elle pourrait même se permettre de l’embrasser.  
“Une chambre de décontamination ?” S’étonna la jeune femme, son sourire entendu.  
“Pas l’choix.” Répondait Keenah en haussant les épaules.  
“Est-ce qu’on a le droit d’être ici ?”  
“En théorie, non.” Concédait le Capitaine. “Mais j’ai quelques amis ici et là, qui ont accepté de nous la laisser pour deux heures.” Puis elle retira son casque, le posant soigneusement sur une tablette, avant de se retourner vers elle pour lui sourire. “Fais-moi voir comme tu es jolie, ma belle.”  
La jeune femme soupira brièvement puis déclipsa sa visière, puis son casque. Elles le posait sur une autre tablette, de l’autre côté du canapé puis souriait à Keenah dont l’air reflétait parfaitement son envie montante, l’observant de la tête aux pieds. Le Capitaine s’approcha et fit un tour complet de sa compagne temporaire, ne se privant pas de quelques caresses dans son dos et sur sa chute de reins. “Et si on commençait ?” Lui susurrait-elle à l’oreille.  
La jeune femme se laissa guider jusqu’à la table, posant son bassin au bord de celle-ci. A bien y regarder, la petite pièce était plutôt bien aménagée, afin de pouvoir y accueillir au moins un Quariens pour une procédure de décontamination qui pouvait durer plusieurs heures. Shela pouvait le voir alors que Keenah déposait de délicat baisers dans son cou, ses mains posée sur le bassin de la jeune Quarienne. Il y avait tout pour passer le temps. Une petit table, qui accueillait actuellement son popotin, avec deux chaises, un fauteuil devant un écran holographique qui diffusait actuellement un concert d’Expel-10 et même un lit, au cas où le Quariens bloqué ici souhaite dormir. Et puis elle était prise d’une bouffée de chaleur alors que ce Capitaine des UITS appliquait sa magie dans son cou et sur son oreille. Dire que les contacts physiques pour les Quariens étaient rares, c’était un euphémisme. Ils étaient exceptionnellement rares. Donc forcément, les rares contacts généraient des sensations exacerbées. Additionné à un StimNerve Pro dernière génération partagée par le marine avec elle, Shela avait maintenant une respiration lourde et saccadée. “Par les ancêtres…” Gémissait-elle dans un râle.  
Elle poussa un léger cri alors qu’une de ses oreilles était capturée par la bouche du Capitaine ne se privant pas de caresser certaines zones parmis les plus érogènes de son corps. Le bassin du marines commençait de léger mouvements entre ses jambes, activant les sensations simulée de son StimNerve. C’était comme si le pénis d’un Quarien se frottait contre elle. Une main s’était glissée plus en arrière et caressait la zone de son anus au travers de la combinaison. Keenah l’embrassa enfin, mélangeant sa langue avec la sienne, étouffant les cris orgasmique de sa partenaire. Puis toutes les deux activait la simulation suivante. Shale était immobile et n’avait clairement pas assez d’expérience pour la suite. C’était donc elle qui activait les simulations pour la zone de derrière, en plus de devant, tandis que Keenah n’activait que devant. Chacune se mit à gémir de plaisir, StimNerve leur faisant croire à toutes les deux qu’elles se font pénétrées. Shela n’arrivait plus à former des mots cohérents alors que StimNerve simulait un doigt la pénétrant par derrière. Ces moments étaient rares, mais ils étaient vivifiants. A défaut d’autre chose à bord, Keenah essayait d’en profiter le plus possible dès qu’une occasion était présente.  
  
C’était donc pour ça que son équipe ne pipa mot quand elle arrivait. C’était parce qu’ils y étaient habitués, tant à bord du Neema qu’ailleurs, quand le contexte le permettait. A force, chacun s’était habitué à la voir disparaître une heure ou deux, parfois une nuit, en charmante compagnie. Un aspect de sa vie privée qu’eux seuls connaissaient. Car en dehors de son équipe, Keenah était surtout connue pour ses succès en mission. Des succès qui lui valaient d’être à la tête d’une escouade à moins de trente ans. Mais des succès qui lui valaient aussi quelques ennemis en dehors de la Flottille, essentiellement des chefs de gangs pirates et quelques mercenaires.  
La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Keenah recevait une notification d’appel. “Qui qu’c’est qui peut bien m’appeler à cette heure ?” Se demandait-elle ivre en activant la conférence sur son OmniTech.  
_Le casque d’un des opérateurs du Neema apparaissait. “Capitaine Keenah’Breizh vas Neema, vous êtes demandée immédiatement sur l’Alarei par l’Amiral Rael’Zorah vas Alarei.”_  
Elle soupira, la tête lourde. “Sérieusement ? Maintenant ?”  
_“L’Amiral souhaite vous parler et il a demandé que vous veniez tout de suite, oui.” Répondait l’opérateur._  
Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. “Ok, j’arrive. Laissez-moi le temps de me préparer.” Puis coupa la communication.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il te veut ?” Demandait Broke perplexe après avoir vidé sa sixième bière.  
“J’en sais rien mais il fait chier le vieux.” Bougonnait-elle en se levant pour partir. Un geste difficile dans un premier temps. “Bordel, la gravité artificielle est encore en panne ?” Glapissait-elle en se rattrapant à l’épaule de Faana.  
Celle-ci ria. “Vous êtes ivre, Capitaine, c’est plutôt ça.”  
“Vous allez voir l’Amiral Zorah dans cet état ?” Demandait Laeto.  
“J’pas l’choix. Il a dit de suite.” Répondait-elle en titubant jusqu’à la sortie.  
  
_Vaisseau amiral scientifique Alarei_  
  
Rael’Zorah dévisageait celle qui entrait actuellement et qu’il attendait depuis plus de trois heures. Et puisqu’elle ne marchait pas droit, il ne se demanda pas ce qu’elle faisait avant, trop habitué à la voir ainsi après chacune de ses missions. Keenah se raidissait en sentant son regard moralisateur sur elle puis lui faisait le salut militaire de rigueur, même avec celui qui l’avait accueilli et supervisée après la mort de ses parents dans ses jeunes années.  
“Tu as bu ?” Demandait-il tout de même.  
“Bah… On fêtait notre retour… Avec les autres…” Disait-elle embarrassée.  
Il soupira. “Repos.” Puis sortit un datapad qu’il lui tendait. “Tu as une nouvelle mission.”  
Keenah prit le datapad et tenta de lire ce qu’il y avait d’écrit. Avec difficulté, puisque sa capacité de concentration actuelle était proche du néant à cause du scotch turien bu en grande quantité les heures précédentes. Un nom la figea. “Quoi ? Tali ?” Puis elle rassembla ses forces pour lire le datapad qui lui signifiait son assignement. _Mission de protection de Tali’Zorah nar Rayya durant son pèlerinage._  
“Je veux que tu l’accompagnes et que tu l’aides dans son pèlerinage.” Disait son parent de substitution, bien qu’ils n’avaient strictement aucun lien de parenté ni par le sang, ni administrativement.  
Elle resta silencieuse un moment, son datapad toujours en main, essayant de réaliser. “Euh… Ok. J’vais préparer l’équipe alors…”  
“Non. Tu y vas seule.” Répondait-il fermement. “De ce que j’ai compris, elle doit se rendre sur Illium, peut-être la Citadelle. Si tu y vas avec toute ton équipe, vous vous ferez remarqué et vous risquez de la mettre en danger.”  
Keenah la regarda à la fois surprise et déconcertée. “Euh… Mais si mon équipe vient…”  
Il soupira. “Je sais. Mais Tali m’est précieuse et je ne veux pas qu’elle risque sa vie plus qu’elle ne le fait déjà. Je te charge donc de sa protection et de l’aider dans sa quête.”  
La nervosité la gagnait immédiatement. Une très lourde responsabilité lui incombait à présent, dans un univers qui reléguait les Quariens à des citoyens de seconde zone responsables de la création des Geths et à des pilleurs de ressources.  
“Je sais que tu y arriveras, Keenah.” Disait-il toujours aussi fermement, mais avec une pointe de réconfort dans la voix. “J’ai confiance en toi.Et Tali a confiance en toi.”  
“Elle est d’accord ?” Demandait-elle surprise.  
“Elle n’a pas le choix.” Répondait-il tout aussi fermement. “Même si à l’évocation de ton nom, elle a rit et demandé si c’était une blague.” Elle se pencha légèrement en avant derrière son bureau. “Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose entre vous ?”  
Elle se raidissait encore plus. Heureusement, il ne pouvait voir ses joues rougir. “Non.” Répondait-elle d’une petite voix. “Rien d’particulier.”  
Il secoua la tête et se remit au fond de son siège. “Vous partez demain matin. Pour cette nuit, tu logeras chez elle sur le Rayya. Une navette va t’y conduire immédiatement. J’ai ordonné qu’on t’apporte ton équipement là-bas, avec deux ou trois combinaisons de rechange. Ton équipe est mise sous la responsabilité de ton second, le temps que Tali finisse son pèlerinage.” Il la fixa encore. “Prends soin de ma fille, Keenah.” Finissait-il avec une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.


	2. Oméga

Keenah soupira devant la porte des quartiers personnels de Tali. Encore très imbibée d’alcool, elle sentait la fatigue l’appeler dans les bras de morphée. Vu qu’on était à une heure très avancée de la nuit artificielle, ça n’avait rien de surprenant. La porte s’ouvrit sur une petite Quarienne qui soupira en la voyant. “Tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt, Keenah.” Puis elle l’invitait à entrer.   
“Désolée, j’ai été prévenue il y a seulement une heure.” Répondait-elle en entrant avec son paquetage dans la petite pièce qui servait de salle à manger et coin cuisine.   
“En réalité, mon père t’a fait demander il y a plus de quatre heures.” Répondait-elle. “Je le sais car j’étais là quand il l’a fait.” Puis elle regardait son amie et sa démarche. “Je suppose que tu étais au bar de Voh, encore.”   
“Avec l’équipe, ouais.” Répondait-elle en laissant son paquetage dans un coin. “J’dors où ?”   
“Ici.” Répondait la jeune Quarienne en montrant une couchette d’appoint montée à la va-vite.   
Keenah grimaça sur le petit lit ressemblant davantage à une planche de bois puis soupira en s’y laissant tomber. “T’aurais pu faire un effort…” Ronchonnait-elle en frappant l’oreiller.   
Tali ria brièvement. “Quoi ? Tu t’attendais à ce qu’on dorme ensemble ? Dans tes rêve vieille folle.”   
“M’appelle pas ainsi, sale morveuse.” Grogna la plus âgée. “On n’a que six ans de différence, c’est tout.” Puis elle s’allongeait et sortait une flasque.   
“Et donc tu es plus vieille que moi.” Souria Tali sous sa visière. “Bonne nuit.” Lui disait-elle avant de disparaître.   
Keenah soupira en buvant un peu de scotch au travers du conduit prévu pour. “Bordel de merde.” Se disait-elle en pensant à sa mission: accompagner et protéger Tali durant tout son pèlerinage, aller là où elle veut, quand elle veut.   
  
Tali soupira devant celle qui lui servirait de garde du corps et qui dormait encore, alors qu’elles devaient partir dans moins d’une heure. Elle s’approcha de la couchette et donna un coup dedans, réveillant Keenah en sursaut. Celle-ci se recroquevilla en gémissant tant sa migraine était forte. “Putain d’merde…”   
“Arrête de traîner au lit, on doit se préparer.” Demandait la plus jeune agacée. “Et tiens.”   
Keenah leva un oeil fatiguée sur un flacon qu’elle lui tendait. “C’quoi ?”   
“Une liqueur pour ta gueule de bois.” Répondait Tali en lui jetant le flacon. “Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père t’a fait venir.” Soupirait-elle.   
“Bah j’imagine qu’il a plus confiance en moi que n’importe qui d’autre.” Répondait-elle avec difficulté en se redressant.   
“Pff. Une marine alcoolique. C’est n’importe quoi.”   
“J’suis pas alcoolique donc modère tes propos.” Grogna la plus grande.   
Tali soupira. “Ce n’est pas ce qu’indique ta façon de marcher d’hier soir. Ni ta gueule de bois.”   
“Ecoute, on a un rituel avec l’équipe, c’est de se retrouver chez Voh après chaque mission. On fête notre retour sur le Neema. Et tu sais quoi ? Bah ça fait du bien. On est tous en vie et on le fête. On a le droit parce que les UITS perdent bien trop de membres pour ne pas fêter quand ils reviennent.” S’agaça Keenah. “Tu verras quand t’auras fini ton pèlerinage. Toi aussi tu voudra fêter le fait d’être encore en vie.”   
Tali soupira et alla chercher du café frais au coin cuisine, sous l’oeil reluquant de sa consoeur. “C’est si terrible que ça ?”   
“T’imagine pas à quel point.” Répondait Keenah. “On nous déteste là-bas. Parfois on nous ignore juste.”   
“Tu n’exagères pas un peu ?” Demandait la plus jeune en versant le café dans un mug.   
“Non.” Soupira Keenah juste derrière elle. “Mais t’inquiètes pas, je te protègerai.” Ajoutait-elle la voix légèrement plus grave.   
Tali soupira et se retourna pour lui coller le mug entre les seins. Celui-ci rattrapé de justesse par le marine, elle s’éloignait rapidement pour rejoindre la table où elle activa la projection holographique. “On va où ?”   
“Ca dépend, tu veux quoi ?”   
“Trouver des infos intéressantes. Des choses que je pourrais négocier contre de l’argent.” Répondait Tali.   
Keenah regarda la carte en buvant son café. “On peut commencer par Omega. on y trouvera sûrement des choses intéressantes, infos ou pistes. Sinon il y a Illium. Là-bas tu pourras revendre les infos.”   
“Omega c’est une station pirate, non ?”   
“Pas exactement. Disons plutôt une station indépendante et un comptoir commercial pour tous les systèmes Terminus.” Répondait-elle en reprenant un mug de café. “Mais sinon oui, c’est plein de pirates, mercenaires et gangs dangereux. Donc tu restes près de moi tout le temps et tu ne t’échappes pas.”   
“Ok pour Omega alors.” Répondait-elle en fixant la position sur la map. “Tu comptes garder ton uniforme ?”   
Keenah regarda sa combinaison noire et bleue nuit. “Bah oui, pourquoi ?”   
“C’est un peu voyant, non ?”   
“N’importe quoi.” Répondait-elle en attrapant son paquetage. “On y va ?” Tali faisait de même avec le sien et la suivait jusqu’au hangar. “On va prendre une navette jusqu’à la mine. De là on pourra acheter des places sur un transporteur. il y en aura bien un qui ira vers Omega.”   
“Inutile, mon père nous file un vaisseau.” Répondait Tali.   
Keenah leva un sourcil sous sa visière. “Un vaisseau ? Ton père ?”   
“Oui, il me l’a imposé, comme pour toi.” Répondait-elle. “Mais j’avoue que j’ai été moins difficile pour ça.” Ajoutait-elle avec un sourire entendu.   
Le Capitaine soupira. “On peut dire qu’t’as le cul bordé d’nouilles, toi.” Soupirait-elle.   
“Le quoi ?” Demanda Tali perplexe. “J’ai rien compris.”   
“C’est une expression humaine. Ca veut dire que tu es gâtée.” Répondait-elle en riant doucement. Elle signait le bordereau de départ et rendait le datapad à l’agent.   
“Bonne chance, Tali’Zorah.” Disait-il à la plus jeune.   
Elle lui fit un signe de tête et continua, suivant son amie. “Je ne suis pas gâtée.” Disait-elle vexée.   
“Hein ?”   
“Je ne suis pas gâtée et tu le sais.” Répétait-elle.   
Keenah soupira. “T’es un peu dur avec lui, non ?”   
“Non.”   
“Il veut retrouver Rannoch, ça prend du temps, tu sais.”   
“Ca prend tellement de temps qu’il n’est jamais là pour moi.” Grogna la plus jeune. “Tu as passé plus de temps avec lui que moi, donc ça ne me surprend pas que tu le défende.”   
Keenah soupira en grognant. “Arrête avec ça ! Tu crois pas qu’j’aurais préféré passer du temps avec mes parents ?!”   
Sous sa visière, Tali devait reconnaître avoir eu tort d’évoquer le sujet. Elle soupira. “Je suis désolée…”   
Et maintenant le Capitaine se sentait coupable à son tour. Il fallait avouer que les responsabilité de l’Amiral l’occupaient un peu trop. “Pas grave…” Disait-elle en s’arrêtant. “C’est ici.” Indiquait-elle en cherchant duquel il s’agissait avant de siffler. “Eh bah dis donc. C’est un sacré coucou qu’il te file.”   
Un design atypique, probablement d’inspiration turienne. Un nom tout aussi atypique, d’origine humaine. Le Milano était un petit vaisseau, mais ses caractéristiques le rendaient agile et rapide. Une petite soute dans laquelle elles pourraient transporter un peu de matériel et de marchandises, un premier pont de vie avec un petit salon, une petite cuisine et une chambre, et un deuxième pont servant de passerelle avec deux sièges.   
“C’est un peu trop non ?” Demandait Tali surprise.   
“Tu m’étonnes.” Répondait Keenah en salivant d’avance sur le plaisir qu’elle aurait à piloter ça. “Moi j’ai pas eu droit à un vaisseau personnel, hé hé. J’ai dû me débrouiller pour aller où je voulais.”   
“Ah bon ?”   
“Bah ouais, mais tout le monde est pas la fille de l’Amiral, hein.” Ria doucement Keenah en ouvrant la porte d’embarquement.   
Tali soupira. Son père l’aidait un peu trop à son goût. Comment pourrait-elle se distinguer s’il était derrière sa réussite ?   
Elles montaient au pont de vie. “Il n’y a qu’une chambre par contre.” Indiquait la plus âgée.   
“Pas grave, il y a un canapé.” Souria Tali.   
Elles échangeaient un regard silencieux puis toutes les deux couraient vers la porte de la chambre.   
“Laisse la moi, c’est hors de question que j’me tape le canapé !” Cria Keenah.   
“C’est mon pèlerinage, c’est moi qui décide !” Cria Tali.   
“Ouais, mais c’est moi la plus forte, hé hé.” Souria Keenah en attrapant ses deux mains, la bloquant. “J’ai gagné.” Lui disait-elle lentement en souriant largement sous sa visière.   
Tali soupira en boudant et tandis que la plus âgée la relâchait pour profiter de la chambre, elle souria. “Ou pas.” Puis lui pinça fort l’épaule, ou plus exactement le muscle trapèze au travers de sa combinaison.   
“Putain d’merde !” S’écria Keenah en mettant un genou à terre. “Lâche-moi !”   
“Je prends la chambre, et toi le canapé. C’est comme ça.” Souria la plus jeune en passant le pas de la porte avant de la refermer.   
Tenant son épaule douloureuse, Keenah soupira avant de se relever pour aller au canapé. “Pff, encore une planche de bois…” Grognait-elle en le touchant. “Formidable.” Elle sortait sa flasque en soupirant, prenait quelques gorgées, puis montait au pont supérieur afin de décoller.   
  
_ Omega _   
  
Moins d’une semaine plus tard, le Milano arrivait à destination. Faire escale sur Omega était toujours dangereux, pour tout le monde. Encore plus pour une jeune Quarienne en pèlerinage et sans expérience qui pensait que tous exagéraient en parlant du monde extérieur. “Tu reste près de moi, tout le temps.” Lui rappelait-elle encore.   
“Tu commence à me gonfler à me répéter ça.” Grogna la plus jeune.   
“Je rigole pas.” Soupira le Capitaine en prenant la direction de l’Afterlife. “On va aller voir Rikall, il pourra peut-être nous brancher sur quelque chose.”   
“C’est qui ?”   
“Un barman. Tu apprendras vite que les tenanciers sont très bien placés pour filer des infos ou des pistes. Après tout, on fait rarement attention au mec qui nous sert quand on discute avec un associé.” Souria Keenah.   
Une main l’arrêta dans sa course. Une main accrochée à un Butarien. “Keenah, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?” Demandait-il avec autorité.   
“Bray…” Répondait-elle avec un sourire entendu de défi. “Je me promène, c’est tout.”   
Il jeta un oeil sur Tali puis regarda à nouveau le Capitaine. “Tu es venue faire des histoires, encore ?”   
“Jamais.” Souria Keenah. “J’accompagne mon amie, c’est tout.”   
“Qui c’est ?”   
“Ma p’tite copine. On vient ici pour voir si Omega ferait une bonne lune de miel.” Répondait-elle avant de rire alors que Tali tentait de masquer son mécontentement.

“Elle a pas l’air d’accord.” Lui lançait-il.   
Keenah recula en gardant son sourire et posa une main sur les épaules de Tali, la rapprochant d’elle. “Fais semblant.” Chuchotait-elle.   
Tali soupira et entoura sa taille. La grande les rapprocha un peu plus, obligeant la plus jeune à se coller à elle. “Sois pas jaloux Bray. J’t’ai déjà dit qu’t’étais pas mon type.” Riait-elle doucement avant de mettre Tali face à elle et se descendre ses deux mains sur ses fesses. “J’ai hâte qu’on soit dans la chambre ce soir avec pour musique de fond celle de l’Afterlife…” Lui disait-elle en ronronnant.   
“Au moins cette fois tu éviteras de t’approcher des filles.”   
“Bah l’un n’empêche pas l’autre, hé hé.” Répondait-elle amusée.   
Le Butarien soupira. “Fais pas d’histoires cette fois, ou bien elle te le fera payer.”   
“C’est pas prévu.” Lui souria Keenah en se remettant en position, un bras sur les épaules de Tali. “P’tetre que j’irai lui dire bonjour, qui sait.”   
Le Butarien souria. “Au moins on peut pas te reprocher de pas en avoir des grosses.” Puis il fit signe à l’Elcor resté silencieux d’ouvrir la porte, afin que toutes les deux entrent dans la boîte de nuit de la tenante des lieux.   
“Recommence et tu le regrettera.” Grogna Tali en sortant de son étreinte.   
“Bah fallait bien trouver une excuse.” Souria Keenah avant de se prendre un coup dans l’épaule.   
“Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de faire ça ?”   
“Je viens ici de temps en temps pour la pêche aux infos. Ils savent pas qui je suis réellement et c’est mieux comme ça. Donc je me fais passer pour une Quarienne qui n’est pas affiliée à la Flottille, ça me permets de discuter avec des gens… intéressants.” Elle finissait sur un grand sourire puis lui faisait une révérence pour s’asseoir au bar.   
Tali soupira. “Et qu’est-ce qu’il a voulu dire par ne pas s’approcher des filles ?”   
“La reine des lieux a un service d’escorte girl.” Souria Keenah. “Et j’ai mes fans parmi elles, hé hé.”   
“Des fans ?” Demandait la plus jeune sceptique en levant un sourcil.   
“Ouais, deux surtout. Je les ai sorties d’une situation qui n’aurait pas été à leur avantage.” Répondait-elle en commandant un whisky pour elle et une bière végétarienne pour Tali. “Un  _ client _ voulait se servir d’elle pour assouvir ses fantasmes les plus malsains. Je passais par hasard devant la chambre quand je les ai entendu. Ca ressemblait à tout sauf à un peu de bon temps, donc j’ai défoncé la porte. Il leur avait collé un collier antibiotique et les avait attaché. Dans une main, il avait un couteau. Dans l’autre, un fouet. Je m’en suis donc occupée.” Expliquait-elle.   
“Quelle horreur…” Commenta Tali dégoûtée.   
“Au début Bray et les autres ont cru que c’était moi donc ils m’ont amenée devant celle qui gère cet endroit.” Keenah souria. “Quelle femme, cette Aria T’Loak. Aussi inaccessible qu’attirante. Aussi puissante que dangereuse.”   
Tali prit un air désabusé. “Mais dis pas que…”   
“Non !” Ria Keenah. “J’aurais bien aimé, mais non. Les deux p’tites lui ont tout expliqué. Elle m’a fait son numéro de méchante prête à me découper en deux puis elle a souris. En guise de remerciement j’ai droit à deux passes gratuites.”   
“Super…” Soupirait Tali.   
“Ouais mais j’les ai pas utilisées. Pas encore.” Ajoutait-elle avant de soupirer. “J’suis pas très à l’aise avec l’idée.” Puis souriante. “Mais au moins j’ai deux copines, hé hé.”   
Tali prit le temps de la réflexion avant de se lancer. “Comment tu fais ?”   
“Comment je fais quoi ?” Demanda la grande en buvant son verre tout en surveillant la salle.   
“Pour le faire. Avec d’autres… Ailleurs que sur le Neema…” Continuait-elle gênée.   
Keenah soupira, grimaçant sous son casque. “Bah j’le fais pas. C’est sûr que mes partenaires en profitent plus que moi. StimNerve c’est bien joli, mais ça remplace pas un vrai rapport.”   
“StimNerve ?” Demanda Tali perplexe. “Le simulateur nerveux ?”   
“Ouais, il y a un mode cul dessus.” Souria Keeah. “J’ai la version pro à jour, pour en profiter un peu plus.”   
“Un mode… cul ?” Demandait Tali en rougissant et décontenancée.   
“Ouais, mais tu verras ça en temps voulu.” Répondait-elle amusée. “Après avec les Asaris c’est différent. Elles ont une sorte de don qui permet de ressentir ce qu’elles ressentent, comme si on le vivait nous-même.”   
“Un don ?”   
“Ouais la fusion, ça s’appel.” Répondait le Capitaine. “J’ai toujours pas compris comment ça marche, mais c’est rudement efficace, hé hé.”   
“Tu m’étonnes…” Commenta le barman turien en essuyant un verre.   
Tali le regarda puis regarda son escorte. “Il arrive quand ?”   
“J’sais pas.” Répondait-elle en haussant les épaules. “Klaetus, il arrive quand Rikall ?”   
“Pourquoi ? Je ne te suffis pas ?” Répondait-il sur le ton de l’amusement.   
Keenah ria doucement. “J’suis pas très cailloux, tu l’sais bien pourtant.”   
Il se renfrogna aussitôt et se redressa. “Gaffe à comment tu causes la fragile.” Grognait-il.   
Keenah appuya son menton sur ses mains accoudées. “C’est censé m’faire peur ?” Le Turien la regarda furibon avant de regarder derrière puis de s’éloigner. “Bah qu’est-ce qu’il a ?” A présent, elle remarquait les quelques clients autour qui s’éloignaient à leur tour. Puis elle se retournait, se raidissant. “Coucou…”   
Tali se fit plus petite et plus discrète alors grand énorme Krogan à l’armure rouge et noire se tenait, son souffle si fort qu’elle en avait chaud.   
“Keenah’Rebizh…” grognait-il. ‘Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, sac à merde ?”   
“Oh, c’est pas très gentil ça.” Souria la Quarienne. “Surtout que tu dois en pondre des plus grosses que moi, Bralak.” Ajoutait-elle avant de rire brièvement.   
“Mais moi, je les garde pas dans ma carapace.” Ajoutait-il en montrant ses dents.   
“Moi non plus, ça nous fait un point commun.” Souria Keenah en prenant une fausse position détendue, accoudée au bar derrière elle.   
“C’est la seule, je crois.” Répondait-il de sa voix gutturale en s’approchant dangereusement. “Où sont mes gars ?” Demandait-il ensuite.   
“J’sais pas, t’as cherché dans le coffre qui te serre de cul ?” Répondait-elle avec désinvolture. Bien que tous tendus, quelques clients autour se mirent à rire brièvement.   
Le Krogan grogna avant de l’attraper par le cou violemment. “Tu vas me parler que tu le veuille ou pas.” Puis il la traîna sous les yeux effrayés de Tali jusqu’à une sortie menant sur un des couloirs rejoignant chaque salles de l’Afterlife.   
Tali en était mortifiée. Que devait-elle faire ? Pouvait-elle seulement agir et être utile ? Le Butarien de toute à l’heure passa près d’elle en direction d’un petit escalier menant à ce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Elle le suivit et le rattrapa devant la porte qu’il ouvrait. “S’il vous plaît, Bray, j’ai besoin d’aide!”   
Il se retourna et leva deux sourcils sur elles. “Vous êtes qui ?” Puis il roula des yeux. “Ah oui, vous êtes la copine de Keenah.”   
“Un Krogan est venu la chercher et l’a emmenée de force. Il faut l’aider !”   
Il soupira. “Je savais que j’aurais pas dû la laisser entrer.” Grognait-il pour lui-même. “Ecoute petite, Keenah a l’habitude de ces petites bagarres. C’est incroyable à quel point elle attire les emmerdes, cette Quarienne. Jamais vu ça avant. Mais c’est pas un petit Krogan qui l’arrêtera. Elle a l’habitude.”   
“Ah bon ?” Répondait-elle certe stressée, mais surprise. “Pourtant ce Bralak avait l’air imposant… Après je n’ai pas souvent vu des Krogans, mais…”   
“Bralak ?” Demandait-il interpellé. Une voix féminine l’appela à l’intérieur, l’occupant un instant. Rien de compréhensible pour Tali restée dehors avec la musique assourdissante. Puis il se retourna. “Il est parti où, Bralak ?” Demandait-il en armant son fusil.   
  
L’endroit était bien choisi. Désert, comme beaucoup de rues et de couloirs sur Omega. De toute façon, avec deux autres Krogans pour éloigner les visiteurs indésirables, ça n’aurait pas fait une grande différence. Pas de caméra pour filmer. Et plusieurs sorties possibles. Il jeta la Quarienne contre un mur, l’étourissant légèrement. “Où. Sont. Mes. Gars !” Criait-il en sortant son marteau.   
“Putain d’merde, t’es arrivé ici comment ? T’as pas l’droit.” Répondait-elle avant de prendre un coup dans le dos, générant un cri de douleur.   
“Tu vas répondre, pygak ?!” S’énervait-il.   
Elle esquiva le coup suivant qui partait dans le mur et se retrouvait face au Krogan. “T’as pas répondu, t’as cherché dans ton cul ?” Demandait-elle avant de rire.   
Bralak donna un coup de marteau en direction de sa tête, ce qu’elle esquiva en se baissant avant de lui décrocher une droite. “Aïe putain d’merde.” Gémissait-elle en sentant la douleur dans ses phalanges. Lui par contre n’avait pas sourcillé et les deux autres Krogans étaient amusé de sa déconvenue.   
Bralak souria. “Tu t’es fait mal on dirait.”   
Keenah se renfrogna et activa son OmniTech. “Ok, on passe aux choses sérieuses alors.” Son bouclier s’activa, ainsi que son OmniLame.   
“Tu comptes me battre avec ton cure-dent ?” Souriait-il.   
“T’aurais pu leur demander si j’les avais pas déjà décapité avec.” Répondait-elle en prenant un sourire en coin. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour énerver le gros Krogan qui se mit à grogner avant de charger la Quarienne qui vola sur plusieurs mètres au sol. “Bon sang, j’aurais pas dû le provoquer…” Grimaçait-elle en se relevant rapidement avant d’esquiver le coup de marteau qui allait réduire sa jambe en bouillie. Elle répondait par un coup de lame dans son dos, mais ne réussissait même pas à passer le blindage de son armure. Il se retourna et lui décrocha une droite dans le torse, l’envoyant trois mètres derrière. Le Krogan qui s’y trouvait la releva et la tenait à présent fermement. Bralak s’approcha et lui donna un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre. “Donc tu les as tué ?”   
Entre la respiration coupée et le coup au ventre, cette fois elle devait reconnaître la criticité de la situation. Une fin qu’elle n’imaginait pas pour elle-même. Passée à tabac sur Omega. On a vu mieux comme fin de carrière. Et dire qu’à la base elle était censée protéger Tali. Elle fit le vide d’un coup. Il fallait protéger Tali, c’était sa mission. Impossible de mourir ici et comme ça alors qu’elles n’étaient qu’à la première étape de leur voyage. Et puisque le pote de Bralak la tenait par le coude, ça tombait bien.    
Une deuxième OmniLame s’activa en sens inverse, transperçant celui qui la tenait. Libérée, elle se retournait et lui tranchait la gorge avant de se glisser loin du gros Bralak qui resta figé devant un nouveau Krogan mort devant lui. “Tu vas payer pour ça…” Disait-il de sa voix grave.   
Keenah avalait sa salive. Elle n’était pas sortie d’affaire. Il restait le deuxième qui s'apprêtait à l’attraper et le gros Bralak, une masse imposante même pour les siens. Soudain, tout s'arrêtait. Une balle transperça la tête du Krogan le plus petit, faisant gicler son sang sur la Quarienne. Puis une auréole bleue s’empara de Bralak qui se mit à flotter dans les airs en rugissant comme un diable, se débattant pour se libérer. Keenah se retourna et vit Aria T’Loak marchant lentement dans le couloir, levant la main comme si elle tenait un Krogan miniature. “Je t’avais pourtant prévenue, Bralak.” Disait-elle d’un ton sinistre et autoritaire.   
“J’suis pas venu pour toi, mais pour elle.” Grognait-il en se débattant de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu’elle resserrait son étreinte.   
Tali rejoignait Keenah et la soutenait d’une épaule, n’ayant pu que constater dans quel état était son corps sous sa combinaison, grâce au programme de diagnostic. “Tu vas bien ?”   
“Si on veut.” Grimaçait-elle. “Ce bosh’tet ne manque pas d’force.”   
“Suivez-moi.” Demanda Bray.   
“Et Aria ?”   
“Elle s’en sortira très bien seule.” Souriait-il au Capitaine.   
Le Butarien les conduisit au travers de nombreux couloirs, au rythme d’une Tali soutenant une Keenah affaiblie par le passage à tabac. Et après dix minutes de marches, il s’arrêta devant l’ensemble qui était habituellement occupée par certaines des filles d’Aria.   
“J’ai besoin d’repos, pas d’une passe, Bray.” Plaisanta Keenah.   
“Aria t’a rendu service aujourd’hui.” Répondait-il calmement. “Mais en même temps, si ton amie n’était pas venue nous prévenir, qui sait combien de temps il aurait traîné ici. Elle sait que tu es capable, mais face à Bralak elle sait aussi que tu n’en sortirais pas indemne.” Il la détailla de la tête au pied, souriant légèrement. Un sourire dérangeant, selon Tali. “Elle a pas tort, en fait.” Ajoutait-il avec un bref rire.   
“Va chier…” Ronchonnait le Capitaine vexé.   
“T’as le droit à une nuit, pas plus. Et va pas faire chier les filles, elles ont du boulot.” Disait-il. “Chambre 102.”   
“Et si c’est elles qui viennent ?” Souria la grande en entrant.   
“Elles font ce qu’elles veulent tant que leur boulot est fait.” Répondait-il en haussant les épaules avant de partir.   
Tali accompagna Keenah jusqu’à la chambre au premier étage. Sobre mais propre, un grand lit, une commode, un fauteuil et une porte menant à une petite salle d’eau. Le Capitaine se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, endolorie par son combat, agacée de n’avoir pu s’en sortir seule. “Bon sang d’Krogan.” Ronchonnait-elle en sortant une seringue de sa pochette. Elle soupira puis l’entuba dans le conduit prévu à cet effet avant de la vider dedans. Rapidement, elle se sentait mieux grâce au tranquillisant et retrouvait un peu de sérénité tandis que Tali soupirait d’un air boudeur sur le lit.   
“C’était qui ?” Demandait celle-ci.   
“Un mercenaire.” Répondait Keenah en s’installant au fond du fauteuil pour plus de confort. “Je l’ai croisé sur une petite planète merdique dans un système voisin. On devait lui voler un peu de techno, mais elle était pas à son QG. Donc on a kidnappé trois de ses gars pour les faire parler.” Elle soupira. “Les Krogans sont pas connus pour leur solidarité, mais il se trouvait que deux d’entre eux étaient ses frères de portée. Et ils avaient grandis ensemble, monté leur affaire ensemble et blah blah blah.” Elle balayait de la main pour signifier à quel point ça lui importait peu. “Quand ils ont fini par parler, on s’est débarrassé d’eux en les jetant dans le vide sidéral.” Elle souria. “Depuis il m’en veut.”   
“Tu sembles avoir le don de t’attirer toute sorte d’ennemis.” Soupira Tali en sortant des rations dextro pour elles deux.   
“Bah les UITS, c’est pas des enfants de coeur, ma chérie.” S’en amusait-elle. “On fait c’qui faut pour servir la Flottille. Et vu qu’on risque nos vies dès qu’on pose un pied à terre, bah on essaye de le faire bien.”   
“Tu exagères quand même.” Soupira la plus jeune. “On s’en sort bien depuis 300 ans. Si on était aussi  _ fragiles _ , comme l’a dit l’autre idiot de Turien, on serait déjà tous morts.”   
Keenah la regada, souriant sur sa naïveté. Même après tout ça, Tali y croyait encore, bien qu’elle n’avait finalement pas vu grand chose. Là où Keenah était cynique et ne croyait plus en la bonté des autres, Tali continuait de croire qu’il y avait du bon dans chacun. “Sûrement.” Répondait-elle sans vouloir insister davantage. De toute manière, la jeune Quarienne qui ne faisait que débuter son pèlerinage se rendrait vite compte d’à quel point elle avait tort.


	3. Nébuleuse du Croissant

**_Quelque part dans la Nébuleuse du Croissant_ ** _   
_ _ Milano _   
  
Keenah faisait sortir le vaisseau d’hyperespace dans la Nébuleuse du Croissant, comme le lui avait ordonné Tali depuis Oméga. Et tandis qu’elle manoeuvrait pour arriver à destination, un sentiment d’angoisse grandissait en elle. A bien y réfléchir, c’était une folie que même elle n’aurait pas osé. Sauf que voilà que la jeune Quarienne qu’elle accompagnait tenait absolument à le faire. Et ça n’était pas négociable. Quelle merde…   
  
_ Au départ d’Oméga, quelques jours plus tôt… _   
  
De l’Afterlife jusqu’au Milano, Keenah ne pipa mot, ruminant son désaccord en elle. Seuls quelques soupires venaient rompre le silence installé entre elles ici ou là. Des soupires qui eurent vite fait d’agacer la plus jeune. “Dis ce que tu as à dire, qu’on en finisse.”   
“Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ?” Demandait Keenah fermement.   
“Pour récupérer des données.” Répondait Tali.   
“Et pourquoi recherches-tu des Geths dans ce cas ?” Demanda Keenah suspicieuse.   
“Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.”   
“Te fous pas d’ma gueule, Tali !” S’écriait-elle. “Rikall a lui aussi compris le sens de tes questions, et on n’est pas stupide !”   
“Je te l’ai dit, pour récupérer des données.” Répondait-elle simplement.   
“A vrai dire je comptais déjà explorer le secteur. Ce Galarien n’a fait que confirmer mes soupçons.” Répondait-elle en ouvrant la porte d’embarquement du vaisseau.   
Keenah soupira en grognant à moitié. “Pourquoi les Geths ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?! Des données utiles à la Flotte tu en trouveras partout dans la galaxie ! Alors pourquoi les Geths ?!”   
Tali arrêta sa course et plissa son regard sur elle. “Je ne veux pas n’importe quelles données, Keenah. Et tu es censées m’accompagner, pas me faire obéir. Donc on va y aller que ça te plaise ou pas et tu vas faire ce que je dis.”   
Keenah resta coite un instant avant de grogner en ronchonnant. “C’est pas la fille d’un Amiral pour rien.” Puis montait pour préparer le décollage.   
  
_ Quelque part dans la Nébuleuse du Croissant… _   
  
Le vaisseau en orbite autour d’une des planètes à scanner, Keenah sortait de son siège pour rejoindre Tali, afin de lui faire un rapport. Elle était dans sa chambre, portes closes. Et visiblement, elle écoutait un fichier audio ou bien discutait avec quelqu’un.   
_ “Je n’ai pas besoin de t’expliquer l’importance de la tâche qui se présente à toi ou du grand honneur que tu apporteras à cette famille quand tu reviendras avec des données ou des technologies qui bénéfieront à la Flotte Nomade. C’est un lourd fardeau qui t’attends, mais étant ma fille…” Raisonnait la voix de Rael’Zorah. _   
Keenah fronça les sourcils et décida de rentrer en faisant semblant de n’avoir rien entendu. “Tali, désolée de t’interrompre, mais…” Elle prenait un air surpris. “C’est ton père ? Est-ce important ?”   
Tali avait coupé l’enregistrement à son entrée. “Pas vraiment. Mais si tu as déjà entendu un de ses discours, alors tu les as tous entendus.”   
Keenah étouffa un léger rire. “Ouais, pas faux. Mais ça avait l’air personnel cette fois.”   
Tali soupira. “J’imagine que tu y as eu droit, toi aussi.”   
“Bah c’était pas mon père, hein.” Souria le Capitaine. “Mais ouais, il a tenté de me faire faire ce que lui voulait.”   
Tali étouffa un cri exaspéré. “Ca ne m’étonnes pas. Il voulait quoi ?”   
“Que je ramène des technos et données.”    
“Et tu as fait quoi ?”   
“J’ai rapporté un paquet de pognon et un transporteur rempli d’armes que j’avais piqué à une bande de pirates.” Souria Keenah. “Du coup Gerrel a pas été compliqué à convaincre. Je suis sûre qu’il salivait sous sa visière, hé hé.”   
Tali souria. “Je me souviens qu’il était vexé que tu choisisses le Neema.”   
“Ouais je sais, il me l’a fait remarqué après.” Puis elle soupirait en roulant des yeux. “Pendant deux ans il a pas arrêté dès qu’il avait une occasion.”   
“Il n’a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu préférais l’action à l’expérimentation.” Souria Tali. “Alors que quand on te connaît bien, on se rend vite compte que tu n’es qu’une brute.” Ajoutait-elle avant de rire.   
“Va chier.” Grognait-elle en s’asseyant sur le lit, bras croisés.   
Tali souria et vint s’asseoir à ses côtés. “Mais c’est ce qui fait ton charme j’imagine.”   
Keenah leva un sourcil souriant sous sa visière. “Donc finalement tu trouves que j’ai du charme ?” Demandait-elle la voix suave avec une pointe d’amusement.   
Tali soupira, néanmoins amusée elle aussi. “Tu ne lâcheras jamais l’affaire ?”   
“Nop.” Répondait le Capitaine avec un grand sourire en posant son bras sur ses épaules. “Tu sais très bien l’effet qu’tu m’fais, Tali’Zorah. Je l’ai jamais caché.”   
“Sauf à mon père.” Souria la plus jeune.   
“Bah il es un peu trop vieux jeu pour ça et t’es pas loin d’être pareille.” Répondait-elle en se relevant. “J’ai scanné la planète et j’ai quelque chose. J’ai un peu peur que tu avais raison à leur sujet, Tali…” Soupirait-elle.   
“Je te l’avais dit.” Répondait-elle en se levant. “Ils ont passé le voile. Reste à savoir pourquoi.”   
“Bah ils ont p’tetre envie de voyager.” Répondait Keenah pour plaisanter.   
  
_ Nébuleuse du Croissant / Système Zelene / Heylme _   
  
Le Milano posé en sécurité, toutes les deux partait en chasse. Du moins Keenah partait en chasse, cherchant une piste geth, au milieu de toute cette neige, assez fraîche pour en trouver au moins un. Les Geths. La première race de synthétique dotée d’une intelligence artificielle, créée par les Quariens il y a plusieurs centaines d’années. Conçus comme des soldats et des travailleurs, la parfaite force de travail automatisé. Les Quariens mirent les Geths en réseau, espérant augmenter leur intelligence et leur efficacité. Mais au lieu de ça, ils en ont fait des êtres conscients. Les Geths déclaraient alors la guerre à leur créateurs. Ils les chassèrent de Rannoch, le monde d’origine des Quariens, et les forcèrent à l’exile à bord de la Flottille pour une durée indéterminée. Quand les Quariens ont demandé l’aide de la galaxie, ils ont été ignorés. Le Conseil se retourna contre eux. Pour une erreur qui créa les Geths, les Quariens furent traités comme des parias. Et si les Geths ont dépassé les voile, s’ils s’intéressent aux autres mondes, alors les Quariens en seraient accusés. Il fallut du temps à Keenah pour le comprendre, mais force était de reconnaître que Tali avait toutes les raisons de s’inquiéter à ce sujet. Les Quariens étaient déjà si peu appréciés, ils n’avaient pas envie d’être accusé d’avoir causé la perte des mondes des autres nations.   
Arrivée au haut d’une crête, elle s’agenouilla, scannant une empreinte dans la neige. “Ils sont pas loin. Une dizaine, je dirais. Avec un Prime.”   
“Si on peut en isoler un, on pourra peut-être en apprendre plus sur leurs intentions.” Commentait Tali en scrutant les alentours.   
Keenah ria brièvement. “Parce que tu crois qu’il se mettra à table gentiment ?” Puis soupirante. “On peut pas les cuisiner et on peut pas récupérer leur noyau de données car ils s’autodétruisent quand on essaye.”   
“Contente toi de me ramener près du groupe, je m’occupe du reste.” Répondait la plus jeune.   
Keenah soupira encore en se relevant. “On dirait qu’tu sais c’que tu fais. C’est surprenant pour quelqu’un qui est jamais sortie du Rayya que pour aller sur l’Alarei ou le Neema.”   
“J’ai emprunté quelques dispositifs à père. Le reste fait partie de mes compétences. Contrairement à toi, je ne me suis pas contentée de l’entraînement militaire.” Répondait-elle en la suivant le long de la piste.   
“Moi non plus.” Répondait Keenah en haussant les épaules. “J’ai appris à démonter et remonter mes armes, à les améliorer, à améliorer ou modifier mes combinaisons aussi. Je suis devenue une experte en armement. D’ailleurs même si je désapprouve toujours, cette petite balade me permettra peut-être de tester une bricole que j’ai conçu.”   
“C’est quoi ?” Demanda Tali intriguée.   
Keenah sortait son Omnitech et lui montrait une image avec quelques schémas techniques et explications. Une arme, vraisemblablement un prototype. “Je sais pas encore comment l’appeler, mais en gros c’est une sorte de ioniseur qui va cibler les cibles dans une zone et permettre de les électrocuter. J’ai pas fini les schémas donc il existe pas encore. Mais ça nous sera utile contre les synthétiques. Et puis contre les autres aussi.” Ajoutait-elle en souriant. “Une p’tite décharge ça les réveillera, hé hé.”   
“C’est un peu gros, non ?”   
“Ouais.” Soupirait-elle en reprenant la route. “Mais si j’réussi à régler quelques détails, ça devrait l’faire contre les Geths et même les simples robots.” Puis avec un immense sourire. “Si ça s’trouve on retrouvera Rannoch grâce à mon invention de géni.”   
Tali ria doucement en l’entendant avant de voir sa main se lever. Toutes les deux s’immobilisaient et observaient la patrouille geth passer devant elle.   
“Comment on procède ?” Demanda Keenah. “J’pourrais les allumer s’il y avait pas le prime, mais là c’est risqué.”   
“Laisse-moi faire.” Chuchotait Tali. “On attends qu’ils passent et on va en attirer un. Quand on l’aura isoler, on pourra s’en occuper.”   
“J’espère que tu sais c’que tu fais, parce que si les autres nous grillent, on va passer un sale quart d’heure.” Répondait Keenah en guettant le moment où elles pourraient agir.   
Tali sortait son OmniTech, lançant un programme de piratage. Plus les secondes passaient, moins ça avait de chance de réussir. “Allez bosh’tet…” S’agaçait-elle. “Juste un ping, c’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin…” Puis elle souria. “Et voilà…”   
Le groupe continua mais le dernier s’arrêta avant de se retourner. Keenah souria en les voyant s’éloigner les uns de l’autre. “Fais le marcher un peu, histoire d’être assez loin pour agir.”   
Du dessus, on pouvait voir le Geths pointer son arme, prêt à faire feu sur un éventuel intru. La tension était à son comble, il ne fallait pas faire d’erreur, le groupe était encore bien trop proche. Après deux minutes, ses amis n’étaient plus du tout ni visibles ni audibles. Tali envoyait une impulsion électrique pour l’immobiliser temporairement. “Vise son torse, mais ne touche pas à sa tête.”   
Keenah souria en pointant son fusil à lunette. Une balle, une seule, faisait voler son poitraille en éclats. Le marine resta en alerte, surveillant que les autres ne reviennent pas, puis elles couraient vers la carcasse allongée non loin. “Putain d’merde, c’était plus facile que c’que j’pensais, hé hé.” Souriait-elle.   
“Il faut faire vite.” Indiquait Tali en commençant à démonter ce qui lui servait de tête.   
“Je pige pas ce qu’ils font ici, cependant. On est loin du Voile de Persée. Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent sur ce caillou glacé ? Ca n’a aucun sens.”   
“Tu veux que je le réveil, Keenah’Breizh ? Tu pourras lui demander comme ça.” Souria Tali.   
“Nan j’voudrais surtout qu’on parte d’ici et qu’on oublie cette histoire.” Répondait-elle en roulant des yeux. “Tu disais vouloir des données pour les vendre sur Illium, t’as jamais parlé de chasser les Geths.”   
“Si on peut accéder à sa mémoire avant qu’il ne la format, on pourra peut-être découvrir pourquoi ils sont...” Commençait Tali avant de se taire sur l’audio s’activant tandis qu’elle continuait de télécharger les données.   
_ “Eden Prime était une victoire majeure. Le relais nous a rapproché un peu plus du conduit… Et c’est aussi une étape de plus vers le retour des Moissonneurs…” Indiquait une voix typiquement turienne. _   
“Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?” Se demandait Tali inquiète.   
“Rien de tout ça n’a de sens pour moi, mais j’en sais assez pour reconnaître les gros problèmes. Prends ce truc avec toi si tu veux, mais le Milano décolle maintenant.” Répondait Keenah de plus en plus nerveuse.   
Soudain la tête du Geth qu’elle tenait en main explosait. Et ça n’était sûrement pas causé par le Geth lui-même. Keenah se retourna, arme en main, pour voir qui tirait. Quatre silhouettes les visaient avec des fusils automatiques, il fallait vite partir. Elle arma et tira une fois, droit dans la tête d’un Butarien qui s’écroula.   
“Ca n’est pas un fusil geth !” S’écria Tali en déployant une barrière de protection. “Qui sont-ils et que font-ils ici ?!”   
Keenah pouvait les voir clairement à présent. Des quatres, il ne restait qu’un Turien derrière deux Butariens.   
“Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont prit ?!” Demandait le Turien vindicativement.    
“On dirait qu’ils ont hacké la mémoire du Geth.” Répondait l’un des deux Butariens.   
“Si quoique ce soit n’est révélé - Si quique ce soit découvre que les Geths sont ici - Saren nous tuera personnellement ! Préparez ma navette, on part en chasse.” Ordonnait-il alors que Keenah et Tali disparaissaient.   
Elle arrivaient au Milano et Keenah décollait aussitôt, se passant des protocoles pré-décollage pour faire au plus vite. Pour l’instant, il fallait s’éloigner le plus vite possible de cette planète, mettre ses fesses et celles de Tali en lieu sûr. Un bond hyperespace plus tard, le calme était revenu et le stresse redescendu. “Merde, c’était qui ces bosh’tets.” grognait-elle dans le siège du pilote.   
Tali occupait le siège des radio-communications, mais utilisait la console pour étudier les données. “Il y a autre chose encodé dans les données geths…” Commentait-elle. “C’est crypté mais…” Elle s’interrompait. “Eden Prime, Une colonie humaine. Quelqu’un a donné l’ordre aux Geths d’attaquer. C’est…” Et prenait un on stupéfié. “C’est un Spectre !”   
“Putain d’merde…” Ruminait le Capitaine qui voyait encore une fois de gros ennuis à l’horizon. “Pourquoi faut toujours que j’me foute dans des situations merdiques.” Ronchonnait-elle pour elle-même. “Les geths, et maintenant un Spectre ?! C’est fini, je te ramène à la Flottille ! Ton père pourra…” Commençait-elle avant d’être coupée.   
“Non, c’est bien trop dangereux !” Répondait Tali. “Ces Geths travaillent avec quelqu’un,  _ pour _ quelqu’un. On ne sait pas qui c’est et on ne veut pas qu’ils nous suivent jusqu’à la Flottille. On doit contacter le Conseil !”   
“Avec quoi ? Un bout de message audio d’on ne sait qui ?! Qui nous croira ! Ils nous traitent comme de la merde. Qui nous écoutera ?” Demandait Keenah en s’énervant.   
Tali posa sa main sur son épaule. “Nous devons essayer.” Répondait-elle d’un ton plus posé. Un truc qui avait toujours marché avec Keenah. Un contact physique minimal et une voix calme. Elle n’était pas sans savoir pourquoi le Capitaine se calmait quand elle usait du stratagème. Personne n’était dupe dans son entourage non plus, sauf peut-être son père. “On va à Illium. Si tu veux t’en aller quand on y sera, alors d’accord. Mais il se passe quelque chose ici. Quelque chose d’important. On ne peut pas juste prétendre que ça n’est pas arrivé et qu’on n’a rien vu.”   
Keenah fit silence un moment où seule sa respiration accentuée s’entendait. Perdue dans ses pensées entre ses doutes et ses peurs. La situation était critique, mais pas désespérée. Elles avaient des données importante en leur possession et Tali était un géni du Hacking. Sans doute pourrait-elle décrypter le reste. Sur Illium, elles trouveraient peut-être quelqu’un. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, elles étaient des Quariennes. Et tout le monde se fiche des Quariens. “J’espère que tu as tort, Tali… Parce que si tu as raison…” Elle marqua une pause assez longue.   
“Je prie les ancêtres pour qu’il ne soit pas trop tard.” Répondait Tali.


	4. Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scènes matures dans ce chapitre

**_Nébuleuse du Croissant / Système Tasalé / Illium_ ** _  
_ _ Milano _   
  
La sortie de l’hyperespace était réalisée rapidement, Illium étant dans un système proche.   
“Contrôle ici vaisseau quarien Le Milano, demandons l’autorisation d’atterrir.” Demandait Keenah dans la radio, en orbite autour de la planète.   
_ “Négatif, vaisseau quarien Le Milano. Nous… hem… Notre plateforme est utilisée. Restez en stand-by et nous vous ferons savoir quand vous pourrez atterrir.” Répondait l'opératrice. “Ca pourrait être bien de choisir un autre port.” Ajoutait-elle moins fort. _ _  
_ _ “Voir même une autre planète.” Ajoutait une deuxième voix encore moins fort. _   
“Cette connasse n’a même pas coupé le micro avant de sortir sa merde.” Grogna Keenah aux commandes avant de se lever pour descendre au pont inférieur. Elle sortait une bouteille d’un placard du coin cuisine puis vidait le nectar ambré dans un verre avant de le boire cul sec, sans même un glaçon pour faire passer ça plus facilement. Qui savait combien de temps elles devraient attendre. “Quelle merde…” Soupirait-elle en remplissant un deuxième verre, accoudée à table.   
Tali soupira et lui reprit la bouteille. “On a assez de problèmes comme ça, j’ai pas envie de te voir te saouler.” Puis elle remettait celle-ci à sa place.   
“C’est à cause de toi si on a tous ces problèmes, j’te ferais remarquer.” Ronchonna le Capitaine.   
“Pour une fois que tu n’es pas le problème…” Commenta Tali en roulant des yeux, la rejoignant sur le canapé tout sauf confortable. “C’est dur comme de la pierre.” Soupirait-elle.   
“Bah ouais, et c’est là dedans que j’dois dormir parce que mademoiselle est trop prude pour me laisser un peu d’place dans son lit.” Ronchonnait la grande près d’elle.   
“Je t’y aurais bien autorisée, mais je sais que tu ne sais pas te tenir et que tes mains aiment se balader.” Souria Tali. Mais l’air de chien battu de sa consoeur était largement visible sous sa visière. Keenah baissa la tête et Tali tait atteinte par la culpabilité à présent. Même si elle avait ses propres raisons de ne pas le vouloir, elle ne devrait pas le lui reprocher. Car à part elle, une seule personne lui reprochait ses manières rustres et son goût pour la gente féminine. Et ça n’était pas de la façon la plus délicate.   
  
_ Alarei - Quatorze ans plus tôt… _   
  
Un jour, Tali avait vu débarquer son père plus tôt que prévu chez eux. Quelle joie avait-elle alors ressentie en le voyant arriver, lui qui habituellement ne rentrait pas avant qu’elle soit endormie. Sauf qu’il n’était pas seul. Une jeune adolescente le suivait.   
“C’est Keenah’Breizh…” Indiquait Rael à sa femme. Celle-ci regarda la jeune fille, triste pour elle. “On va l’accueillir le temps qu’elle puisse être autonome.” Ajoutait-elle en soupirant. “Je dois bien ça à ses parents.”   
“Quel âge as-tu ?” Demandait sa mère à la nouvelle.   
“Quinz’ans, m’dame.” Répondait-elle timidement avec un accent qui fit sourire la femme face à elle.   
Tali leva les sourcils sous sa visière fumée fraîchement installée. C’était la première fois qu’elle entendait cet accent. En même temps, sa vie se résumait à rejoindre la classe du matin au soir avant de rentrer directement. Qu’est-ce qu’elle y connaissait ?   
Rael soupira. “Tu finiras par perdre cet accent, de toute façon.”   
“Allons, tu exagères.” Réagissait la mère de Tali. “C’est plutôt mignon, je trouve. Ca me rappel de bons souvenirs.” Souriait-elle ensuite.   
En attendant, Tali détailla la nouvelle venue. Avait-elle réellement quinze ans ? Comment se faisait-il alors que sa taille soit presque la même que celle de son père ? Et puis était-elle une fille, réellement ? Pourquoi ses épaules paraissaient si larges ? Sa mère l’approcha presque de force, une main dans le dos. “Keenah, je te présente Tali, notre fille.”   
Les deux fillettes échangeaient un regard puis la grande souria légèrement. “Sal’ut.”   
  
_ Alarei - Onze ans plus tôt… _   
  
Tali ne voyait rien, mais elle entendait très clairement les paroles s’échappant du bureau de son père où il était occupé à passer un savon à la jeune fille qu’il accueillait depuis trois ans.   
“J’en ai franchement marre de devoir rattraper tes erreurs, Keenah.” Grognait-il. “Tu crois que je n’ai que ça à faire ? Que ma principale occupation c’est d’aller m’excuser auprès des parents des autres pour ton comportement ?!”   
“Mais j’ai rien fait !” Se défendait-elle. “C’est lui qu’a commencé !”   
“Et tu ne t’es pas dit qu’il était préférable de ne pas répondre à ses provocations ?” Demandait-il exaspéré.   
“Il a insulté mes parents.” Grognait-elle après un instant. “Il aurait p’tetre fallu qu’je l’laisse débiter ses conneries ? Et puis c’est quoi ces bosh’tets qui me r’gardent de haut ?!”   
Rael soupira. “J’en discuterai avec ses parents. Mais s’il te plaît, cesse de te battre avec eux pour tout et pour n’importe quoi. Plus tu réagira, plus ils te chercheront.” Puis fermement. “C’est compris ?”   
“Ouais… Mais j’me laiss’rai pas insultée sans rien faire.” Répondait-elle en grognant.   
“Ecoute, je suis en train de voir pour qu’on t’affecte un espace personnel.” Répondait-il. “Mais si je décide que tu n’es pas prête, alors tu restera ici.”   
Keenah ne répondit pas, mais Tali sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle pouvait facilement se mettre à la place de la jeune fille. Qui ne se demanderait pas si l’Amiral Rael’Zorah cherchait à l’éloigner, après avoir entendu ça ? Keenah était bien trop jeune pour avoir un espace personnel, et ça, même Tali le comprenait.   
  
_ Rayya - Neuf ans plus tôt… _   
  
Tali posait son dernier carton à l’emplacement que Keenah lui avait indiqué. Le dernier carton pour son déménagement. Le dernier d’une petite dizaine en fait, tant la jeune femme avait peu d’effets personnels. En cinq ans, elle avait bien changé. Plus grande, plus large mais avec des attributs bien présents. Sa petite voix fluette était à présent plus grave, celle d’une véritable adulte. Mais si Keenah était plus posée, elle n’en restait pas moins une  _ petite _ nerveuse. D’un naturel provocateur, elle répondait elle-même très facilement aux provocations. Pendant cinq ans, elle enchaîna les bêtises. Sans doute espérait-elle qu’on ne lui assigne pas un appartement parce qu’elle était si sage. De blagues d’ados à des bagarres, Keenah semblait tout faire pour attirer l’attention de celui qui gérait son éducation. Son accent des petits vaisseaux agricoles de la Flottille s’était légèrement dissipé, sans disparaître pour autant. En revanche, elle avait conservé ce langage cru et vulgaire, cette franchise à toute épreuve, et ce politiquement incorrect qui faisait d’elle ce qu’elle était.   
“Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?” Demanda Tali qui avait elle aussi bien grandis.   
“J’sais pas.” Soupira Keenah en baissant la tête, assise sur un de ses cartons. “Mais j’imagine qu’on m’enverra aux mines, le temps que j’puisse faire mon pèl’rinage.”   
“Quel gâchis.” Jugea Tali. “Tu devrais te renseigner auprès des Patrouilleurs ou même des marines de la Flotte Lourde.”   
Keenah fronça les sourcils. “Quoi ? Pourquoi ?”   
La plus jeune roula des yeux. “Me fais pas croire que tu n’en as pas envie. Je t’ai vue te battre assez de fois pour savoir que tu as du potentiel, et pourtant je ne suis qu’une gamine.”   
La plus grande souria. “Une jolie gamine, ceci dit.”   
“Quoi ?” Demanda Tali interpellée mais n’ayant pas bien compris.   
“Non, rien.” Répondait la grande en se levant. Elle soupira. “J’aurais p’tetre pas dû insister…”   
“Ca n’aurait rien changé. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, même moi.” Répondait Tali l’air sombre.   
La grande resta un instant silencieuse. Elle ne savait même pas quoi faire à présent. Rapidement, on viendrait certainement la voir pour lui demander de contribuer à la Flotte Nomade, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Peut-être que Tali avait raison. Peut-être devrait-elle embrasser une carrière militaire, même si Rael aurait préféré autre chose. Mais à force de le pousser à bout, il avait fini par abandonner l’idée de devenir son mentor. Ou peut-être n’en avait-il jamais eu l’envie, finalement. Elle se leva, nerveuse. “J’veux pas t’retenir. J’imagine que t’as des trucs à faire.” Lui disait-elle d’une voix un peu morne. “J’vais réfléchir, pour la Flotte Lourde.”   
Tali soupira. Pourquoi son père avait-il tenu à honorer une promesse telle que celle d’élever l’enfant d’un ami si c’était pour finir ainsi. “Tu as raison, j’ai quelques devoirs à faire. A plus tard.” Disait-elle en partant, laissant Keenah seule dans son petit studio personnel.   
  
_ Neema - Sept ans plus tôt… _   
  
Depuis Keenah avait encore bien grandit, au sens métaphorique du terme. Engagée dans la Flotte Lourde moins de trois mois après avoir reçu son appartement, elle démarrait par un an de formation à apprendre les rudimentaires du combat et de la guerre. Puis six mois sur le terrain à suivre une unité de la Flotte dans ses missions. Protection, reconnaissance et autres joyeusetés que font les soldats en période de paix, même toute relative quand on vit à bord d’une Flotte de Vaisseaux qui doivent survivre par tous les moyens. Elle effectuait son pèlerinage pour le Neema avec succès et puis elle décidait de suivre le stage des UITS, les unités d’élite de la Flotte Lourde. Un entraînement lourd et difficile que peu de candidats menaient jusqu’au bout. Mais une réussite inscrite au dossier qui valait à ceux qui la finissait d’entrer dans le cercle fermé des officiers de la Flotte Lourde. Par la petite porte, bien entendu. Nommée Lieutenant, elle secondait celui qui deviendrait son mentor plus tard. Et la voilà deux ans plus tard, dans son nouveau chez soi. A peine plus grand que le précédent, cet appartement avait l’avantage de disposer de sa propre salle d’eau équipée d’un dispositif de décontamination. Idéal pour prendre une douche très rapide sans casque et se laver les cheveux. Une avantage de faire partie des UITS. L’autre avantage était une zone entièrement dédiée à ces unités d’élite avec salle de musculation, salle de tire, rings de combat et douches communes. Des douches très spéciales réservées aux seules unités des UITS, complètement aseptisées, stérilisantes. Deux ans dans l’armée et cet avantage non négligable qu’était la douche commune permirent à Keenah de comprendre une chose: pourquoi elle n’avait jamais été attirée par qui que ce soit. La raison était simple, elle n’était pas attirée par la gente masculine. Elle avait donc beau insister en la regardant, jamais elle n’aurait pu s’y intéresser. Ceci expliquait donc pourquoi elle se sentait si troublée dans la douche en présence de la gente féminine.   
Sa première fois, elle la vécu avec une civile, dans la zone de détente du Neema. Une petite zone recréant les rues commerçantes des villes sur les planètes. Un petit dédale de couloirs bordés de magasins, essentiellement des restaurants et des bars. Il n’y en avait pas beaucoup, à peine une dizaine, mais c’était suffisant pour y créer une ambiance détendue. Une zone qui n’existait que sur le Neema et le Rayya, les deux plus gros vaisseaux de la Flottille qui auraient fait pâlir n’importe quel autre flotte ennemi juste par leur taille et par celle de l’immense canon qui les décorait. Un seul tir aurait pu ruiner la Flottille entière, tellement ils était immense et demandaient beaucoup d’énergie. Mais des canons de dissuasion plus qu’autre chose. Avec son entrée aux UITS, Keenah découvrait certains plans pour l’avenir, au travers de ses missions. Un plan en particulier retenait son attention. Celui d’équiper de canons tous les vaisseaux de la Flottille sans exception. Une idée folle étudiée par Han’Gerrel sur proposition d’une Quarienne de la Flotte scienifique de Rael. Une idée qui fit rire Keenah tant elle était incroyable. Outre le fait qu’il leur faudrait des moyens colossaux pour faire ça, c’était surtout une excellente façon de transformer les vaisseaux civils en cibles faciles. Esquivez leurs tirs puis répliquez, et vous avez gagnez.   
  
Mais dans l’immédiat, elle était occupée avec une jeune sous-officier de la Flotte Lourde, invitée, sans vraiment en avoir le droit, dans la douche commune des UITS pour un instant de passion. Entre sa première fois et l’actuelle, elle avait presque tout oublié. Peu lui importait en fait, tout ce qui l’intéressait était de pouvoir partager un peu de bon temps avec quelqu’un. Inutile d’envisager la vie de famille quand on fait partie des UITS. Ce serait donner de faux espoirs à nos proches, ou bien leur faire de la peine en mourant durant l’une des dangereuses missions de ces unités. En attendant, l’idée de le faire ici lui était venu un soir où elle n’avait pas été assez satisfaite. Ce soir là, elle voulait embrasser sa compagne, mais c’était impossible au travers du casque, même avec StimNerve, même avec la version pro, même avec les mises à jour. La douche des UITS était donc idéale.   
Et sa compagne actuelle n’avait pas hésité à accepter ce moment de détente dans un lieu qui lui était interdit. Voilà plusieurs jours qu’elles échangeaient par messages depuis leur rencontre au bar de Voh. Et maintenant elles pouvaient échanger de la salive. Et Keenah ne s’était pas privée d’un baiser langoureux et long, presque à s’en étouffer par manque d’oxygène. Leurs StimNerves synchronisés les aidaient à ressentir les mouvements de l’autres. Ajouté à ce maigre contact avec la peau, leurs sens en étaient tout émoustillés alors que Keenah portait sa compagne d’une nuit par les cuisses en mouvant son bassin contre le sien. Pour un peu, les ongles de sa compagne auraient pu traverser leurs gants et la combinaison de Keenah qui sentait ses doigts appuyer si fort dans son dos qu’elle en serait certainement contusionnée. Et puis dans sa fougue, elle effleura l’oreille de sa voisine face à elle. Sans le vouloir, elle venait d’augmenter un peu plus l’envie et le plaisir de son amie qui en fut tout aussi surprise. Keenah souria et recommença, volontairement cette fois. Oui, oui, c’était bien ça. Ainsi les Quariens avaient une zone érogène sur l’oreille. Voilà quelque chose qu’on ne lui avait pas appris durant tous les cours théoriques qu’elle avait eut.   
“Oh par les ancêtres, j’en peux plus…” Gémissait sa compagne. “C’est pas assez…”   
“Si t’en veux plus, on est dans l’endroit idéal pour ça.” Souria le Lieutenant avant de recommencer en accentuant ses coups de bassin.   
“Oh… Petite bosh’tet…” Gémissait-elle. “Ok, on passe à l’étape suivante.”   
Keenah ria doucement en la laissant tomber devant elle. Les combinaisons quariennes avaient un avantage certains, c’était qu’elles étaient compartimentées. Pratique quand on était blessé quelque part. On activait l’isolation de la zone, et puis on restait sein tout en pouvant soigner la zone exposée. C’était aussi très pratique pour d’autres choses dont on évitait de parler à bord, au risque de se voir sanctionner pour mise en danger de sa propre vie et de celle des autres. Les médecins connaissaient les signes à présent, et ils avaient pour ordre de dénoncer le ou la coupable. Mais la douche des UITS était spéciale, et ça en faisait l’endroit idéal, même si ça n’empêchait pas la fièvre les jours suivants.   
StimNerve Pro toujours actif et synchro, Keenah plaquait sa petite amie contre le mur tout en gardant une main sur sa poitrine, une sous sa combinaison, sa bouche et sa langue dans son cou, et son bassin contre son popotin. Le second round commençait fort. La Quarienne dont le nom serait vite oublié commença à gémir puis à émettre de petits cris. Elle prenait son pied. Une main devant, StimNerve derrière. La langue dans son cou et sur son oreille étaient un bonus appréciable qui jouait avec son orgasme. Elle ressentait bien plus de plaisir que Keenah qui n’avait que StimNerve, mais juste à la regarder, c’était amusant et excitant.   
Jusqu’à ce qu’une lampe ne les éclair et qu’un garde ne les interrompt. “Mesdames, veuillez vous rhabiller et me suivre.”   
“Et merde…” Soupira Keenah.   
  
_ Alarei - Le Lendemain… _   
  
Keenah n’en menait pas large et évitait son regard au possible, dans sa position de salut face à l’Amiral Zorah qui manifestait toute sa colère face à elle.   
“Un mois de suspension, je n’en reviens pas.” Grognait-il. “Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour t’envoyer en l’air ? Qui plus est avec une Quarienne ?!” Il jeta son datapad sur son bureau, générant un fracas inutile. “Tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement et te concentrer sur ce qui importe. Servir la Flottille. Et le moment venu, tu te trouveras un mari.” Ajoutait-il la voix grave.   
Bien que n’osant pas le regarder en face, elle n’hésita pas dans sa réponse. “Non.”   
“Non, quoi ?” Demandait-il lentement.   
“Les Quariens m’intéressent pas. Et avoir une vie de famille chez les UITS ?” Elle étouffa un cri d’exaspération. “La bonne blague.”   
Il soupira un instant, ruminant sa colère. “Tu auras été une déception jusqu’à la fin, Keenah…”   
Les mots tombaient comme un couperait. Elle savait ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes, mais l’entendre lui dire ça. C’était trop. Ca la plongea dans un abîme de désespoir sans fin. D’autant qu’elle aurait un mois complet pour y repenser.   
Rael remarqua son changement d’attitude. Celle qui lui faisait face semblait n’être plus qu’une ombre. Encore une fois, ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. Elle n’était pas seule à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler parfois. “Excuse-moi…” Soupirait-il. “Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire…” Il chercha un instant comment se rattraper, sans y parvenir vraiment.   
“J’espère qu’au moins à Tali tu lui sors pas ces saloperies.” Lui lançait-elle avec une rage montante. “Tu sais quoi ? Ton avis j’m’en fous.” Ajoutait-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. “J’fais partie des UITS, les plus respectés de la Flottille. Plus encore que les blouses blanches qui rodent sur ton vaisseau. Alors tes réflexions, tu te les gardes.”   
“Blouses blanches ?” Se demandait-il faussement perplexe.   
“Hein ?” Demandait-elle troublée.   
“Tu as dit, les blouses blanches qui rodent sur ton vaisseau.” Répondait-il simplement comme si l’énervement avait disparu.   
Elle le regarda un instant, déstabilisée, troublée au point d’avoir oublié de quoi ça parlait. “C’est une expression humaine, enfin j’crois.”   
Il lui souria puis vint se mettre à ses côtés. “Tu as raison. Les UITS sont les plus respectés pour leur bravoure.” Lui disait-il en signe d’apaisement.   
  
_ En orbite autour d’Illium _   
  
“Viens, on va regarder un film en attendant qu’on nous autorise à atterrir.” Disait Tali en allant vers la chambre.   
Keenah soupira. “Si c’est encore ce truc…” Puis elle s’interrompait, prenant un air désabusé. “Bien entendu que c’est encore ça.”   
Flotte et Flottille, l’histoire d’un amour impossible mais éternel entre une Quarienne, fille d’un Amiral du Conclave, et un Turien, fils d’une des familles les plus influentes et les plus influents de Palaven. Les Humains auraient comparé cette histoire à celle de Roméo et Julliette, si ça n’était que la version Quario-turienne apportait une dimension géo-politique qui était presque inexistante dans leur histoire. C’était aussi le film préféré de Tali qui ne se lassait jamais de le regarder encore et encore, partageant sa passion avec tous ses proches.   
Installées dans le lit, Tali reprenait chacune des chansons et des dialogues clés, les connaissant par coeur. Puis elle souria. “Je ne me lasserai jamais.” Avant de regarder Keenah qui s’était endormie à côté. Elle était si calme, ou presque, quand elle dormait. Éveillée, le Capitaine masquait ses angoisses et ses préoccupations constantes avec des blagues et du sarcasme. Jamais sereine, toujours sur le qui-vive. Une attitude qu’elle adoptait en permanence. Certe à bord du Neema Keenah était moins stressée. Mais elle restait nerveuse en toute circonstance. Leur visite d’Oméga avait permis à Tali de constater de ses propres yeux l’augmenation exponentiel de son stress en dehors de la Flottille. De leur atterrissage sur la station jusqu’à leur départ, elle n’avait jamais cessé de surveiller tout ce qui se passait autour d’elles, guettant le moindre danger. Et maintenant Tali en était sûre, Keenah avait laissé venir à elle Bralak. Sans doute son naturel provocateur qui voulait savoir ce qu’il allait se passer.   
En attendant, elles étaient devant un film de légende, et dormir devant ce genre de film n’était pas admissible. Tali la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller. Ce qui n’empêcha pas Keenah de sursauter en regardant nerveusement tout autour, comme si un ennemi était à proximité. Puis elle soupira devant Tali l’observant, son sourcil levé à peine visible sous sa visière. “Tu veux quoi ?” Demandait-elle en ronchonnant, l’envie de dormir hurlant en elle.   
“Arrête de dormir. On ne dort pas devant Flotte et Flottille.” Répondait la plus jeune.   
Keenah soupira, la tête dans son oreiller puis se retourna et prit une position moins engageante à dormir. “C’est pas mon truc, tu sais.” Disait-elle. “L’amour éternel n’existe pas.”   
“Je suis sûre que si.” Répondait Tali, les yeux rivés sur l’écran géant. “J’espère vivre ça un jour.”   
Keenah soupira encore puis se repositionna, invitant la jeune Quarienne à se reposer contre elle. Qu’il était bon de la sentir dans ses bras. Ainsi elle pouvait s’imaginer la protéger du danger, la couver. Même si en réalité, Tali n’avait besoin de personne pour ça. Elle avait reçu la formation militaire de base de la Flotte Lourde, elle savait donc se battre tant avec ses talents naturels qu’avec une arme. Son don pour le hacking lui permettait d’être préparée. A bien y réfléchir, Keenah n’avait servi à rien depuis qu’elles avaient quitté le Rayya. Sur Oméga, elle avait été entraîné dans une vieille histoire avec un Krogan. Et puis au final Tali l’avait clairement dit, Rikall n’avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons. Sur Heylme, elle aurait très bien pu s’occuper seule de ce Geth après l’avoir électrocuter. Quant à leur fuite, Tali avait parfaitement esquivé l’attaque de ces mercenaires. Si Keenah n’avait pas été là, rien n’indiquait que Tali ne s’en serait pas sortie seule. Mais au moins pouvait-elle expliquer à la jeune Quarienne le fonctionnement de ce monde qui lui était encore presque inconnu. Tali ferait probablement une bonne meneuse plus tard. Nul ne doutait qu’elle accomplirait de grandes choses, elle avait seulement besoin d’un guide pour le moment. Quelqu’un qui l’encouragerait, la soutiendrait et lui permettrait de développer son savoir-faire. Enfin passer du temps avec elle et personne d’autre, c’était ce que Keenah voulait, même si ça ne menait à rien.


	5. Illium

**_Nébuleuse du Croissant / Système Tasalé / Illium_ ** _   
_ _ Nos Astra _   
  
Le bip de la console des communication retransmis sur son OmniTech résonna dans la chambre, les sortant chacune de leurs pensées respectives.  _ “Vaisseau quarien Le Milano à Contrôle. Vous avez autorisation d’atterrir, piste D-20.” _   
“Vaisseau quarien Le Milano à Contrôle. Bien reçu.   
Au final elles étaient restées en orbite plus d’une demi-journée à tourner en rond en attendant qu’on se décide à les laisser atterrir. Tali, au poste des communication à côté de Keenah au poste de pilotage découvrait donc Illium, la planète des Systèmes Terminus la plus civilisée. Un hybrid entre une planète Asari et une planète tenue par des pirates. Car si Illium était gérée par les Asaris, elle n’appartenait pas pour autour à leurs Républiques. Les règles y étaient différentes et tout était régi par contrat. La règle était simple, ne jamais s’engager sur quoique ce soit, encore moins par écrit. Toujours se méfier des offres trop généreuses. Comme sur Novéria, en pire.   
En attendant, la vue était splendide pour cette jeune Quarienne en pèlerinage qui la découvrait pour la première fois de ses propres yeux et non au travers d’images. “C’est… Immense…” Commentait-elle accoudée au balcon.   
“Illium c’est joli oui.” Répondait Keenah. “Mais sous cette apparence luxueuse, ça n’est pas différent d’Oméga. C’est juste un peu plus propre.”   
Tali soupira. “Tu es bien trop cynique.”   
“Et toi trop optimiste.” Souriait-elle. “Mais oui, je le suis un peu.”   
Non loin, un communiqué d’information était diffusé sur un écran, écouté par quelques badauds autour.  _ “Sans transition. On nous informe que la Matriarche Bénézia est actuellement dans la Nébuleuse du Croissant, sans pour autant indiquer sa localisation exacte. Des rumeurs indiquent qu’elle devrait se rendre très prochainement dans la Nébuleuse de la Tête de Cheval, plus exactement sur Novéria, comme elle le ferait régulièrement depuis quelques mois…” _   
“On va commencer par se trouver une chambre pour la nuit. Demain on essaiera de trouver une autorité compétente pour nous écouter. Sinon on prendra l’un des transporteurs qui vont à la Citadelle.” Indiquait Keenah en la guidant dans les ruelles éclairées de la ville lumière. “Je connais un bar pas loin qui propose quelques chambres pas chères.”   
“Tu es déjà venue ?” Demandait Tali.   
“Oui, pour acheter des informations essentiellement. Quelques technos aussi.” Répondait-elle. “Quand la Flottille a besoin d’une techno pas forcément très légale mais qu’elle ne peut pas juste l’emprunter, elle nous envoie ici en quête d’un revendeur. C’est rare mais ça arrive.”   
“On a les moyens pour ça ?” Demandait la jeune Quarienne. “Alors qu’on doit rationner tout le monde pendant parfois plusieurs mois ?!”   
“Tu comprends pourquoi Gerrel était content quand j’ai ramené quelques millions de crédits en plus des armes, à la fin de mon Pèlerinage.” Souria le Capitaine en continuant d’avancer au travers du marché. “Comme je l’ai dit, c’est rare. Et je crois que ça n’arrive que lorsqu’on a une importante rentrée d’argent.”   
“Cet argent pourrait servir à acheter de la nourriture.” Soupira Tali. “Ou même des vaisseaux. Des améliorations pour la Flotte.”   
Keenah s’arrêta en soupirant. “Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’on achète ici ? D’après toi ils viennent d’où les plans des canons du Rayya et du Neema ?” Puis elle continuait en direction d’un immeuble affichant une lumineuse enseigne rose sur laquelle était marqué L’Éternité. “C’est ici.” Indiquait-elle.   
“On a les moyens, tu es sûre ?” Demandait Tali inquiète devant ce qui aurait passé pour du luxe à bord de la Flotte Nomade.   
“Oui, tu as ta dote de pèlerinage et moi j’ai un petit bonus pour parer à ce genre d’éventualité.” Répondait-elle. “Et l’avantage ici, c’est qu’à partir du moment où on peut payer, alors on est les bienvenues. La couleur et l’origine de l’argent n’ont aucune importance ici.”   
“Si tu les dis.” Répondait Tali en observant les clients autour. Une population mixte, qu’elle avait observé depuis leur arrivée, à majorité asari. Mais les proportions d’aliens étaient encore plus élevée que sur Omega qui comptait une grosse majorité d’Asaris, Krogan, Turiens et Butariens. Ici tout le monde pouvait faire affaire, et même si les Quariens étaient retenus aussi longtemps que possible, une fois sur la planète, ils pouvaient négocier comme n’importe qui. Un comptoir de commerce qui ne se souciait que du respect des contrats et des factures.   
“Une chambre, s’il vous plaît.” Demandait Keenah à la tenancière Asari.   
“Non, deux.” Corrigea Tali.   
“Euh… J’sais qu’on peut payer, mais…” Commença Keenah gênée.   
“Deux chambres, c’est pas négociable.” Répondait-elle fermement en activant son OmniTech pour faire un petit virement de crédit à la grande.   
L’Asari souria à celle-ci. “Tu pourras pas t’la faire celle-ci, on dirait.”   
“Pas grave, j’irai voir ailleurs.” Répondait-elle vexée.   
“La p’tite Kalera est dans l’coin si tu veux. Je suis certaine qu’elle sera très contente d’apprendre que toi aussi.” Répondait la tenancière avec un grand sourire.   
Keenah retrouva le sien. “C’est une rud’ment bonne idée, hé hé.” Puis soupira. “Si seulement j’devais pas accompagner cette jeunette-là.”   
Tali leva un sourcil puis s’adressa à la tenancière. “Il est sécurisé votre bar ?”   
Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. “Oui…” Répondait-elle perplexe. “Disons que si quelqu’un tente quoique ce soit, il aura affaire à une Asari en colère ainsi que tout son commando de guerrière d’élite.”   
“Hmm. Bon à savoir.” Répondait-elle.   
“Et en plus c’est abordable, parfait.” Souria Keenah. “Merci Matriarche. On va profiter de nos chambres à présent.”   
“Je t’envoie Kalera ?” Demandait-elle de sa voix grave.   
Keenah hésita. Était-ce raisonnable ? Assurément non. Pas avec Tali dans la chambre à côté et encore moins avec leur rencontre houleuse sur Heylme.   
“Fais ce que tu veux Keenah. J’ai l’intention de dormir, de toute façon. Et puis ton amie a des guerrières d’élite à sa disposition. Même moi je sais que personne n’osera s’en prendre à nous ici.” Répondait Tali.   
Keenah la regarda perplexe d’abord puis atteinte de culpabilité venue d’on ne savait où. Puis elle regarda Aethyta. “Une seule chambre, pas une de plus.” Demandait-elle fermement.   
  
Et voilà, Keenah avait tout gâché. Jusqu’à la chambre, Tali ne pipa mot. Et son changement de ton lorsque Aethyta avait évoqué Kalera permettait de deviner que la petite était contrariée. Mais par quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien la déranger dans le fait que Keenah ait des aventures ? L’ambiance amicale à bord du Milano avait disparu et Tali était redevenue sa donneuse d’ordre, et ce avant même que le Capitaine n’exige une seule chambre. Keenah passa le badge devant la serrure électronique ouvrant la porte sur une petite chambre qui semblait confortable. Un grand lit, un canapé moelleux, deux commodes et un écran pour regarder les chaînes locales ou bien des films loués par l’hôtel. Le tout accompagné d’une salle d’eau.   
“Je prends le lit.” Indiqua Tali sans surprise.   
“Ok.” Répondait Keenah sans avoir envie de batailler pour ça.   
Et voilà à quoi se résumerait la soirée. Tali sur le lit, occupée sur son OmniTech, et Keenah vagabondant entre le canapé et la fenêtre toute proche dont les volets étaient baissés de sorte à pouvoir regarder dehors sans être observé, dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit extérieur.   
“Il est pas trop tard si tu veux visiter.” Indiquait Keenah en scrutant par la fenêtre.   
“Je préfère essayer de décrypter ces données.” Répondait Tali. “On aura tout le temps de se promener quand une autorité aura prit la suite.”   
“Bien.” soupira le Capitaine en rejoignant le canapé. Et après plusieurs minutes à chercher ses mots et à hésiter sur la marche à suivre, elle rompait à nouveau le silence. “Tali… Est-ce que ça va ?”   
Celle-ci ne décrocha même pas son regard de son OmniTech. “Oui, pourquoi ?”   
“Est-ce que… Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?” Demandait Keenah d’un ton très éloigné de l’assurance qu’elle affichait habituellement.   
Tali leva la tête puis la regarda. “Non. Pourquoi ?”   
La nervosité la gagnait. Devait-elle y croire ou pas ? “J’sais pas… On dirait qu’tu m’fais la gueule d’un coup…”   
Son interlocutrice soupira. “Non, je suis juste inquiète. J’ai fait une recherche sur ce dont parlait le message audio. Les Moissonneurs. Une archéologue asari a écrit plusieurs thèses sur le sujet. Bien que décriées, elles sont plutôt inquiétantes en fait.”   
“Comment ça ?”   
“D’après elle, les Moissonneurs seraient une race extraterrestre très ancienne qui reviendrait dans la Voie Lactée par cycle de plusieurs milliers d’année. Elle indique qu’il se pourrait que les Prothéens aient disparu à cause d’eux, et peut-être même d’autres races plus anciennes.” Expliquait Tali. “Elle pense aussi que les relais cosmodésiques ne sont pas prothéens mais plus anciens encore.”   
Keenah leva un sourcil. “Plusieurs milliers d’années ? Des cycles ? Ca me semble tiré par les cheveux.”   
“Je trouve aussi.” Répondait Tali. “Mais il n’empêche que ce Saren parlait des Moissonneurs. Et qu’elle a des théories sur le sujet. C’est aussi une spécialiste des Prothéens.”   
“Ca ressemble plus à une secte qui veut faire revivre des dieux anciens qu’à des terroristes, du coup.” Songeait Keenah. “Il n’empêche qu’ils ont foutu un sacré bordel sur Eden Prime. Et si les Geths sont leurs alliés, ils sont dangereux.”   
“Oui. Mais pour l’instant ce cryptage me donne du fil à retordre.” Grimaçait la plus jeune sur le lit. “Si je pouvais décrypter ne serait-ce que quelques données de plus, on en saurait peut-être davantage.”   
Keenah hésita encore puis s’approcha, s’asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés, activant son OmniTech. “J’ai un petit truc qui devrait t’aider. On l’utilise parfois en mission.”   
Tali souria. “S’il s’agit de ProHak2000, ne te fatigue pas. Non seulement je l’ai déjà, mais en plus j’ai probablement une version plus récente.”   
“Ah…” Soupira le Capitaine en coupant son OmniTech. Décidément elle était totalement inutile. Ridiculement inutile.   
Tali soupira d’incompréhension devant son amie faisant les cents pas devant la fenêtre. “Qu’est-ce que tu as ?”   
“Rien.” Répondait celle-ci d’une voix morne.   
“Keenah, cesse de te moquer de moi !” S’agaçait la plus jeune. “Depuis qu’on a quitté la Flottille, tu sembles en permanence perdue dans tes pensées. Tu sembles préoccupée. Qu’est-ce que tu as ?”   
Elle s’arrêta de marcher et se remit sur le canapé, le casque dans les mains. “T’as jamais eu besoin de moi, en fait.” Tali fronça les sourcils, hésitante sur le sujet. “Pourquoi t’as besoin d’une escorte si c’est pour ne pas en avoir besoin ?” Cette fois Tali roulait des yeux. “Mais c’était p’tetre le but. Me montrer qu’t’as pas besoin d’moi…” Finissait-elle d’un ton déprimant.   
“De quoi parles-tu ?” demandait la fille de l’Amiral soudainement perdue, avant de secouer la tête. “Ok, alors je ne sais pas où tu as été chercher que tu étais inutile, mais c’est faux. Je n’en serais peut-être pas là sans toi.”   
“C’est faux. Tu aurais quand même fini par trouver ces données et rejoindre Illium.” Répondait Keenah dépitée. “T’as jamais eu besoin d’moi en fait.”   
Tali soupira. Elle n’était pas assez bête pour ne pas reconnaître que ceci était vrai. Mais au final Keenah lui était bien plus utile sur un autre plan. “Si tu n’étais pas là, qui me parlerait de ce qu’il y a en dehors de la Flottille ?” Demandait-elle en posant un bras sur ses épaules. “Qui me ferait la conversation ? Qui m’écouterait et me conseillerait ?” Puis en souriant. “Et qui piloterait le vaisseau ?”   
Keenah soupira avant de relever la tête légèrement. “Bah toi.”   
“Non.” Ria Tali. “Je n’ai qu’une formation minimale, mais je n’ai jamais vraiment piloté. Et puis pendant que tu pilotes, je peux faire autre chose, comme me documenter et tenter de décrypter les données.”   
Le Capitaine inversa leur position et c’était elle maintenant qui entourait Tali d’un bras. “Tu te serais bien débrouillée. Mais quoiqu’il arrive, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi.”   
L’une démarrait l’écran pour regarder la télévision, l’autre réactivait son OmniTech pour décrypter ce qui lui résistait jusqu’à présent, toujours dans la même position. Keenah se réajusta, pour être mieux installée et Tali s’adossait à elle plus confortablement. Et chacune s’occupa l’esprit autrement. Et après un long moment ainsi, Tali se mettait à ronchonner. “Bosh’tet, je te garantis que tu ne me résistera pas longtemps.” Habituellement, Keenah aurait réagis. Mais pas là. La plus jeune tourna la tête pour s’apercevoir que le Capitaine s’était endormi du sommeil du juste. Paisiblement, la respiration calme, malgré Tali dans ses bras. Un coup d’oeil à son horloge permit à Tali de se rendre compte de l’heure tardive. Elle secoua légèrement Keenah pour aller dormir et bien qu’en principe celle-ci aurait demandé pourquoi subitement elle avait droit à un vrai lit, il n’en fut rien. A moitié endormie elle se laissa traîner jusqu’au lit pour se rendormir aussi sec sans poser ne serait-ce qu’une question.   
  
Mais cette paisible nuit avait laissé place à une terrible journée le lendemain. Bien entendu, patienter autant de temps en orbite autour d’Illium avait permis à ceux qui les chassait de les retrouver. Et c’était à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'Éternité que la chasse démarrait.   
“Si t’y arrives pas, on devrait aller au marché. Quelqu’un aura p’tetre un truc efficace pour le décrypter.” Proposait Keenah.   
“J’en doute sérieusement, mais pourquoi pas.” Soupira Tali en coupant son OmniTech.   
Keenah réagissait la première en entendant le cliquetis de cran de sûreté qu’on retire sur une arme. Elle attrapait Tali pour la recouvrir le plus possible et activait une barrière cinétique qui arrêta la salve de balles qu’on lançait vers elle. Quand ce fut fini, elle se retournait, gardant Tali dans ses bras, et tirait une balle en direction du tireur, faisant mouche. Le Butarien s’écroula raide mort. Le temps que ses compagnons d’armes ne réalisent ce qui venait de se passer, elle emmenait sa protéger aussi loin que possible, trouvant refuge dans un immeuble désaffecté d’une ruelle déserte.   
“Si tu n’avais pas été là…” Réalisa Tali médusée.   
“Ton bouclier aurait arrêté les balles.” Répondait Keenah. “Après tout dépendait de tes réflexes.” Ajoutait-elle en surveillant la ruelle au travers de la fenêtre crasseuse. “On peut pas rester ici, ils tarderont pas à nous retrouver. Faut retourner au Milano et se casser rapidement.”   
Tali activa son OmniTech, même si la réponse du Capitaine ne l’avait pas convaincu, étudiant le plan de Nos Astra et cherchant un chemin sûr dans les quartiers entre leur position actuelle et celle du Milano. “Tu crois qu’ils nous attaqueront devant une foule ?”   
“Je sais pas.” Soupira Keenah. “Ils avaient pas l’air gêné de nous attaquer dans une rue dégagée. Et j’ai pas trop envie que d’autres gens payent le prix fort parce qu’on aura choisi de se cacher au milieu d’eux.”   
“Ils étaient combien ?”   
“Moins d’une dizaine pour ceux que j’ai réussi à voir. Mais il y en a peut-être d’autres.” Répondait-elle avant de se cacher le plus possible tout en essayant de regarder par la fenêtre. “Un groupe armé. Partons.”   
Elles montaient de deux étages et empruntait une vieille passerelle reliant l’immeuble où elles se trouvaient à un autre tout aussi abandonné. Se cacher au milieu des passants n’était peut-être pas très éthique, mais aller se perdre dans des endroits abandonnés n’était pas plus judicieux. Si elles se faisaient attaquer, personne n’en saurait rien. Keenah vérifia l’équipement qu’elle avait sur elle. Son fusil M-55 Argus, récupéré sur le cadavre encore fumant d’un pirate voilà plusieurs année puis modifié selon ses préférences, avait un chargeur encore plein, plus cinq autres chargeurs sur sa cartouchière. Son Carnifex à la ceinture avait également un chargeur plein en plus des cinq sur sa cartouchière. Et à sa ceinture, cinq grenades frag et deux autres arc étaient accrochées aux côtés de deux clusters. Pas de quoi battre toute une armée de mercenaires, mais ça devrait être suffisant pour aller d’un point A à un point B sans trop avoir à subir leurs assauts. Sans compter sur son propre drone et celui de Tali, ainsi que le fusil de celle-ci.   
Un équipement qui fut rapidement utile puisque les deux immeubles étaient entourés par les mercenaires, bien qu’elles ne sachent pas qui ils étaient réellement. Au rez-de-chaussée, encerclées et réfugiées dans une ancienne cuisine, Keenah tenta, en vain, de tuer un maximum d’assaillants. Combien ils étaient ? Difficile à dire tant ils semblaient nombreux. Elle chercha des yeux un point de fuite et le trouva dans ce qui ressemblait à l’entrée d’un sous-sol derrière l’un des groupes les attaquant. Après une profonde inspiration, elle lançait une frag sur le groupe et tirait pour les décourager de fuir, abattant certains tandis que d’autres étaient lourdement touchés par la grenade. Sur les deux groupes latéraux, elle lançait les arc. Puis elle attrapait le bras de Tali, occupée à tirer sur le quatrième dans la direction opposée pour quitter les lieux au plus vite.   
Tout le chemin jusqu’au Milano était une épreuve de force et un parcours du combattant, au sens propre. Parsemés ici et là entre l’hôtel occupé la nuit passée et leur vaisseau, les deux Quariennes devaient prendre gars à ne pas être touchée tout en immobilisant un maximum de mercenaires. Et les moyens lancés contre elles étaient colossaux.   
“Putain d’merde…” Grogna Keenah cachée derrière une caisse tout en surveillant la piste. “Mais ils sont combien, bon sang!”   
“On ne peut pas rejoindre le vaisseau.” Soupira Tali.   
“C’est hors de question que je laisse le Milano ici.” Ronchonna le Capitaine.   
“Tu dis ça comme si nous avions le choix.” Répondait Tali avec un léger sourire avant de baisser son arme pour attraper son bras. “Tu es blessée.” Disait-elle en observant la légère déchirure sous son épaule.   
“J’sais. J’isolerai quand j’pourrai.” Répondait Keenah avant de grogner. “Bon sang, il y a trop d’monde.”   
Tali l’obligeait à lui faire face. “Soigne-toi. Maintenant.”   
Elle avait beau avoir six ans de plus et être un Capitaine d’un corps d’élite de l’armée du Conclave Quarien, ça ne l’empêcha pas d’être vexée par l’ordre reçu et de prendre un air qui allait avec. “Ok…” Marmonnait-elle ronchonne avant de s’occuper de la déchirure.   
Tali attrapait son fusil. “Je surveille et tu te soignes.”   
De longue minutes qui permirent à Tali de remettre en question ce en quoi elle croyait. Depuis l’enfance elle rêvait de faire son pèlerinage pour découvrir la galaxie. Un fantasme sur la visite de magnifiques villes, rencontrer de nouvelles races, échanger des idées, partager ses cultures. Keenah avait essayé de la prévenir, mais elle refusait de le voir et de l’écouter. La galaxie se fichait éperdument d’eux. Preuve en était que des hommes armés jusqu’aux dents venaient de demander à quelques passants s’ils avaient vu des Quariens dans les environs. Et ce passant leur indiquait une position qu’elles occupaient quelques minutes plus tôt, comme si la chasse aux Quariens était ouverte et officielle.   
Keenah reprit son arme, agacée par le maudit petit Volus qui venait de les dénoncer, embarrassée que Tali puisse constater comme elle avait tort. “Donc on abandonne le Milano ?” Demandait-elle d’une voix morne.   
“Pas le choix.” Soupirait la pèlerine.   
Keenah prit un peu de hauteur en prenant garde de ne pas être vue et observa tout autour. L’occasion rêvée de quitter la planète existait et se trouvait à proximité immédiate de leur cachette actuelle. Un transporteur turien, d’après le nom inscrit dessus et aussi d’après toutes ces faces de plâtre qui chargeaient les caisses à son bord.   
Quand l’occasion se présenta, elle se mirent à courir dans sa direction, se faufilant à bord le plus discrètement possible. Un long et terrible voyage s’annonçait, seules dans une des soutes presque plongées dans le noir, seules avec leurs pensées et leurs doutes. Keenah ne tarda pas à développer de la fièvre et passa plus d’une semaine à somnoler et parfois même délirer. Des paroles confuses et presque incompréhensibles que Tali devait ignorer pour se concentrer sur le décryptage des données en sa possession, entre deux injections de médicament pour l’unité des UITS qui l’accompagnait. La dernière nuit fut plus paisible, ce qui soulagea la plus jeune qui s’endormait alors dans les bras de la plus âgée, comme tous les soirs.   
Mais le voyage était long jusqu’à sa destination. Et il ne leur avait pas fallu réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre que jamais leur vie ne serait comme avant. Elles ne savaient pas où allait le vaisseau. Elles espéraient seulement que ce soit très loin et dans un endroit sûr. L’idéal étant la Citadelle.


	6. Citadelle

**_Nébuleuse du Serpent / Système Widow / En approche de la Citadelle_ ** _   
_   
Keenah se mit à tousser. Une quinte de toux assez longue pour inquiéter Tali qui tapota dans son dos pour l’aider à faire passer ça, même si ça ne servait à rien. “Nan…” Puis elle toussait. “J’ai avalé d’travers…” Disait-elle d’une voix étranglée.   
“Avalé ?” Demanda Tali perplexe. “Avalé quoi ?”   
“Ma salive.” Finissait par dire la plus âgée en reprenant son souffle. Tali la regarda circonspect un instant puis se mit à rire. “Oui bah ça va.” Ronchonna Keenah. “T’arrive à capter où on est ?”   
Tali ria encore brièvement avant de reprendre un air un peu plus sérieux. “Non, pas trop. J’arrive à capter le réseau mais c’est encore très insuffisant. L’opérateur bloque la majorité de mes tentatives.”   
“J’espère qu’on va à la Citadelle.” Soupirait Keenah en s’adossant à la paroie. “J’aimerais pas me retrouver à Palaven par exemple.”   
Tali ria brièvement. “J’imagine oui, vu que tu ne supporte pas les Turiens.”   
“Rah, tu verras qu’ils sont loin d’être les plus cools.” Répondait-elle. “Ils se croient supérieurs avec leur empire ou leur flotte. Tss. J’suis sûre qu’on en a une plus grosse.”   
“J’imagine, oui.” Songeait la plus jeune. “On vit à bord, donc difficile d’imaginer plus grosse flotte. Mais seule la Flotte Lourde et quelques chasseurs des Patrouilleurs sont équipés. Du coup en force de combat, on ne vaut pas grand chose.”   
“Dis pas ça. Nos Patrouilleurs sont parmi les meilleurs pilotes. Et notre force de frappe dans la Flotte Lourde es monumentale.” Puis elle se repositionnait, prenant soin de ne pas toucher à sa griffure au bras fraîchement guérie et recousue. “J’ai entendu dire que les Amiraux avec des plans pour équiper tous nos vaisseaux de blindages et de canons. Je doute qu’on y arrive un jour, mais si c’était le cas, on aurait p’tetre de quoi reprendre Rannoch.”   
“Je ne savais pas que tu croyais en ça.” Répondait Tali en la prenant de haut. “Toi qui m’a toujours dit qu’il valait peut-être mieux aller voir ailleurs.”   
“Et je le pense toujours.” Répondait Keenah. “En 300 ans, imagine c’que les Geths ont fait. Ils se sont développés. On sait pas combien ils sont ni les secrets qu’ils cachent. Si c’est pour tenter de reprendre Rannoch et disparaître, ça n’a aucun intérêt. Faut se préparer plus. Faut développer quelque chose qui fera mouche à coup sûr. Faut entraîner tout le monde au combat et pas seulement au combat spatiale. Faut du fric et des armes et des munitions. Faut du blindage. Vouloir reprendre Rannoch avec nos moyens actuels, c’est du suicide. Et surtout faut un plan de secours. Trouver une planète que personne n’a encore revendiquer et s’y installer.”   
“Tu sais pourtant bien qu’on serait rapidement malades si on faisait ça.” Soupira Tali. “Sans parler des moyens de protéger ce qu’on aurait acquis. Ca n’est pas pour rien si notre avant-poste de Gei Hinnom s’est fait attaquer.”   
“Gei Hinnom était déjà occupée.” Répondait Keenah. “C’est pour ça qu’on m’a envoyé là-bas. Parce que le crétin qui commandait l’opération avait sous-estimé les forces ennemies.” Puis elle soupirait. “Réessaye de savoir où on est.”   
Tali réactivait son OmniTech et passait plusieurs minutes seulement éclairé par celui-ci à tenter de se connecter au réseau, sans succès. Quand elle l’abaissa, elle remarqua le léger sourire à peine visible sous la visière de sa compagne de route. “Qu’est-ce que tu as ?”   
“Rien.” Souriait-elle plus franchement. “Mais j’avoue que la luminosité était parfaite.”   
Tali roula des yeux en soupirant. “Tu ne cesseras jamais, n’est-ce pas ?”   
“Probablement pas.” Répondait Keenah en perdant son sourire…   
  
_ Rayya - Trois ans plus tôt… _   
  
Comme régulièrement depuis que Tali avait obtenu des quartiers personnels sur le plus gros vaisseau civil de la Flotte Nomade, Keenah lui rendait visite. Souvent après ses missions pour les UITS pour lesquelles elle avait été fraîchement nommée Capitaine. Souvent un peu avant ses missions et parfois plus. Certe, rendre visite à Tali voulait dire regarder au moins une fois Flotte et Flottille. Mais ça valait le coût, même si cette fois, ça risquait de ne pas être aussi sympa. Broke et les autres avaient beau la prévenir que Tali n’était pas intéressée, ça ne l’empêcherait pas de tenter.   
Le début de la soirée se passa comme habituellement. Elle mangeaient puis discutaient le temps de la digestion, sur fond de musique douce. Keenah choisissait de passer à l’attaque pendant le film. Moins intéressé par celui-ci que par celle qui viendrait s’appuyer contre elle comme d’habitude. Et c’est ce qu’elle fit, juste après une des scènes les plus romantiques. Elle resserra son étreinte légèrement, entourant la plus jeune de six ans qu’elle avec ses bras, posant son casque sur une épaule. “Tali… Faut j’t’avoue un truc…” Commençait-elle.   
“Attends, il va enfin le lui dire.” Souriait celle qui ne faisait même pas attention. “Tu me donnes chaud là.” Riait-elle ensuite.   
Le film défilait un instant et le héro turien se trouvait avec l’héroïne quarienne sur ce qui ressemblait à la terrasse de la résidence de celui-ci, avec un couché de soleil en guise de décor.   
Keenah prononça les mots en même temps que l’acteur. “Je t’aime, Tali. Depuis toujours.”   
Celle-ci trop absorbée par le film était obligée de prendre quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu’elle avait entendu.   
Keenah resserra encore légèrement son étreinte, la respiration plus lourde qu’à l’accoutumée, trop stressée par la situation. “Sans toi je serais perdue ou dans les mines. Sans toi je me sentirais seule. Tu es belle et intelligente, plus que beaucoup de bosh’tet à bord de l’Alarei… Je t’aime…” Elle finissait la gorge nouée, des larmes menaçant de faire leur apparition.   
Tali ne répondit pas immédiatement. C’était bien la première fois qu’on lui faisait une telle déclaration. Même Zaeto, avec qui elle avait eut une liaison de quelques semaines un peu plus tôt, n’avait pas été jusque là. Une liaison, en combinaison, qui se résumait à traîner ensemble en s’enlaçant quand ils étaient seuls tout en se lançant quelques mots doux et parfois coquins. Mais Zaeto n’était qu’un idiot qui pensait que Tali devait se contenter de travailler au minimum pour s’occuper principalement de sa famille en plus d’être soupçonné de sortir avec elle uniquement pour le status de son père. Elle se leva pour sortir de l’étreinte tendre rapidement, et était suivie par Keenah qui continua sa tirade en l’enlaçant à nouveau. “Tu es la plus belle chose qui existe dans ma misérable vie, Tali.” Disait-elle en posant à nouveau son casque sur on épaule, l’attrapant par la taille. “J’sais qu’je suis pas dans tes critères habituels, mais c’est comme ça.”   
Tali soupira en la repoussant légèrement. “Je suis désolée, Keenah.” Répondait-elle simplement sans la regarder.   
Celle-ci se rendit compte de l’immense erreur qu’elle venait de commettre. Avouer son amour à quelqu’un qui ne ressent pas la même chose était ce qu’il y avait de plus risqué quand cette personne était pratiquement la seule qui vous gardait la tête hors de l’eau. Bien que le désespoir l’envahissait, il fallait qu’elle se ressaisisse et arrange la situation qui devenait très compliquée. Elle se forçait à sourire légèrement et relevait la tête. “Je comprends. Oublie.” Puis se remettait sur le canapé.   
“Que j’oublis ?” Demandait Tali en levant un sourcil. “Tu me dis que tu m’aimes et après d’oublier ? C’est quoi ça ?”   
“Rien.” Soupira la jeune Capitaine. “J’espérais que tu y réfléchisses et envisages mais… C’était idiot. Je suis désolée et je te demande d’oublier ça.”   
Y réfléchir. Ca n’était pas bête. Keenah avait toujours été très tactile, même pour une Quarienne. Et avec Tali plus qu’avec les autres. Et elle était effectivement attirée par la gente féminine. Donc quand Tali passait un moment amicale en sa compagnie, au final elle ne faisait que lui donner de faux espoirs. Toutes ces fois où elles s’étaient installées dans ce canapé, toutes ces fois où Keenah l’invitait à s’appuyer contre elle. Tout ça n’était qu’un moyen de pouvoir la sentir contre elle. “Comment veux-tu que j’oublie ça.” Répondait-elle avant de s’asseoir sur le canapé, à la place opposée comme pour s’éloigner. “En plus j’ai raté la meilleure scène par ta faute. Et ça, je ne l’oublierai jamais.” Ajoutait-elle en se forçant de sourire pour ajouter une fausse pointe d’amusement à sa voix. Un amusement simulé pour masquer le malaise s’installant en elle. Faire croire à Keenah qu’il y avait de l’espoir ne ferait que lui faire plus de mal encore. Mais s’il était possible de continuer à la voir malgré ce qui venait de se passer, alors il fallait essayer.   
  
_ Citadelle… _   
  
Leur discussion était interrompue par la lumière émise du coin du couloir au fond duquel elles s’étaient cachées. Décidément la chance n’était pas avec elles. Un Humain, un Turien et un Krogan firent leur apparition, les trouvant presque immédiatement. L’un d’eux étant Krogan et l’autre un Turien armé, elles choisissaient de faire profile bas.   
Le Krogan montra ses dents dans un simulacre de sourire. “Oh, des passagers clandestins quariens… Est-ce qu’on peut les tuer, Capitaine ?”   
L’Humain auquel il parlait, sans doute leur chef, les regardaient toutes les deux, ses épais bras musclés croisés. Certe il n’était pas ravis de les voir ici, mais au moins n’affichait-il pas l’habituelle haine qu’on les aliens en voyant un Quarien. C’était l’avantage d’avoir affaire à un Humain. Une espèce encore jeune et arrivée la dernière dans la communauté. A condition que celui-ci ne se soit pas déjà laissé entraîné par les ragots qu’on colportait sur eux. “Ne perdons pas de temps. Nous allons les confier au SSC.”   
  
Et elles étaient donc conduites dans une cellule du SSC où elles restèrent de longues heures interminables sans qu’on ne leur adresse la parole, leurs effets personnels confisqués, y compris leurs OmniTechs et surtout leurs armes.   
“Finalement la Citadelle c’est nul…” Soupira Keenah de désespoir, le casque dans ses bras croisés eux-même posés sur ses genoux repliés.   
“Au moins nous sommes en vie.” Répondait Tali. “Et sur la Citadelle, on devrait être en sécurité, j’imagine.”   
“P’tetre…” Répondait le Capitaine dans un nouveau soupire.   
“Tu es déjà venue ?”   
Cette fois elle leva la tête. “Ici ?” Puis étouffa un cri exaspéré. “Non. Déjà j’ai jamais eu de mission à la Citadelle. Ensuite j’évite les endroits où on me hait assez pour me tuer en publique sans que personne ne réagisse.”   
“Et donc Oméga c’est mieux ?” Demanda Tali sceptique.   
“Sur Oméga, je peux aller et venir. Sur Oméga, je suis invisible ou presque.” Puis elle souria. “Même si maintenant je commence à être connue.” Puis elle perdait à nouveau son sourire. “Mais ici, c’est le Conseil qui commande. Et tous les aliens qui leur obéissent. Ici, tout le monde nous hait. Impossible d’être invisible.”   
“Cet Humain qui semblait être leur chef, il nous regardait normalement.” Répondait Tali. “Il n’avait pas cette haine perceptible chez les autres.”   
“J’ai r’marqué oui.” Soupirait Keenah. “Il a pas dû voir beaucoup de Quariens dans sa vie. Ou bien il a pas écouté assez d’histoires débiles à notre sujet. Il a pas encore la haine qu’ont les autres pour nous. Sur Oméga, les quelques Humains que j’ai croisé dans ma vie, c’était presque pareil. Tant qu’on les emmerde pas, ils s’en foutent. Ils ont tendance à rester entre eux, mais une fois à l’aise, ça va mieux.”   
“Alors il y a encore de l’espoir.” Répondait Tali en se forçant à sourire.   
“Après c’est pas tous les aliens non plus.” Répondait Keenah. “Certains s’en foutent de nous aussi.”   
“Certains Turiens aussi ?” Demandait la plus jeune pour la taquiner.   
“Nan eux c’est tous des cons.” Ronchonnait le Capitaine.   
  
La porte de la cellule s’ouvrait sur un Turien en combinaison Bleue et noire, celle du SSC. Il les regarda un instant silencieux et immobile, son regard trahissant ce qu’il pensait de deux clandestines quariennes. Puis enfin il rompait le silence. “Eh bien eh bien. Que pensiez-vous qu’il allait se passer ?” Il leva son datapad en soupirant, comme s’il le lisait. “J’ai réussi à convaincre le capitaine du cargos de ne pas vous poursuivre. Mais n’espérez rien de plus de ma part, compris ?”   
“Mais Détective Chellik, on a quelque chose d’important pour…” Commençait Tali.   
“Les Quariens.” Soupirait-il faussement abattu. “Toujours en train de négocier, toujours à semer le trouble…” Ajoutait-il méprisant. Un mépris qui donna fortement envie à Keenah de lui en mettre une. Mais pendant que son sang ne faisait qu’un tour, elle se retenait d’intervenir, ne souhaitant pas aggraver leur cas à toutes les deux, mais surtout à Tali.   
“Allez vous en.” Reprenait-il avec toujours autant de mépris. “Il y a des cagos qui ont besoin de travailleurs honnêtes. Tentez votre chance avec eux. Ou même Illium ou Oméga. Je me fiche d’où vous allez, mais dégagez de la Citadelle avant demain.” Ajoutait-il en leur tendant leurs OmniTechs.   
Keenah hésita, mais il fallait qu’elle demande. “Et mes armes… ?” Demandait-elle en devinant d’avance la réponse. Mais putain, c’était ses armes et ce depuis si longtemps… Elle les entretenait, les bichonnait. Jamais elle ne s’en était séparé si longtemps. Déjà qu’elle avait été obligée d’abandonner la moitié sur le Milano sur Illium dans leur fuite…   
Il la regarda et son mépris se changea en colère. “Il est hors de question que je laisse se promener des Quariens armées sur la Citadelle. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, je peux toujours engager moi-même des poursuites contre vous.”   
Elle soutenait son regard un moment, décidément l’envie de lui en mettre une ne la quittait pas. Tali tira sur son bras. “Allons trouver du travail.” Disait-elle pour la faire partir.   
  
La rage animait ses pas actuellement. Quelle merde. Elles étaient pourchassées par des mercenaires et maintenant obligées de s’en aller de la Citadelle. Elles avaient en plus perdu tout leur équipement du vaisseau à leurs OmniLame, en incluant la version spéciale que les UITS utilisent. Elles avaient tout perdu, tout. Et les voilà dans le hall du SSC, surveillées par tous autour. Des agents du SSC aux badauds aliens. Après tout, on ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre avec les Quariens. Ils étaient capables de tout et surtout du pire. Elle marcha d’un pas décidé et vindicatif jusqu’à la sortir donnant sur le présidium, haineuse à son tour face à cette galaxie qui ne voulait qu’une chose, qu’elle disparaisse. Haineuse envers les badauds, envers le SSC, envers les mercenaires. Même celui en armure rouge qui approchait les trois mètres de hauteur et s’agaçait de voir le SSC le retenir pour des broutilles.   
Tali se contenta de la suivre jusqu’à dehors. Son morale était bas, mais visiblement celui de Keenah avoisinait le cinquantième sous-sol. Elle n’y était pour rien, mais elle culpabilisait pour son malheur. Keenah avait maintenant tout perdu. Elle ne pouvait revenir à la Flottille au risque que celle-ci se fasse attaquer. Elle n’avait plus de vaisseau, plus d’armes, plus d’argent étant donné que le SSC lui avait fait payer l’amende. Qui savait combien de fois elle avait été ainsi traitée, en plus ? Avec du recul, Tali aurait dû refuser le service. Elle aurait dû insister et dire non à son père. Jamais Keenah n’aurait dû l’accompagner en pèlerinage.   
Celle-ci se posa au bord du lac artificiel, dans l’herbe. Pour l’instant, sa vie était anéantie. Elle ne possédait plus rien si ça n’était l’amour de Tali, l’amitié plutôt. Maigre réconfort cependant quand on était l’une des stars de la Flotte Nomade. Mais un réconfort tout de même là. Une lueur d’espoir. Un fil auquel se raccrocher. Elle observa un instant les lieux. La Citadelle était rudement jolie. Tout cet espace. Cette forme qu’elle avait. Le flot continue des vaisseaux dans son ciel, et cet anneau qui accueillait les vaisseaux militaires comme cette frégate à la forme étrange sur laquelle était marqué NORMANDY SR-1. Quel drôle de vaisseau. On aurait dit qu’une frégate turienne avait copulé avec une frégate humaine et que le résultat à l’accouchement était ce truc. D’autres vaisseaux étaient visibles, mais beaucoup plus loin, venus de tous les horizons sauf de la Flotte Nomade qui avait interdiction d’approcher…   
Tali s’asseya à ses côtés, posant un bras sur ses épaules pour essayer de la réconforter. “Ca va aller. Je suis là, tu es là, nous sommes là.”   
“Pas la peine de me faire la conjugaison…” Répondait-elle d’une petite voix déprimée. “J’sais qu’j’ai toujours été nulle à ça, mais quand même.”   
Elles restèrent un moment ainsi en silence puis elles se levaient.   
“C’est quoi l’plan maint’nant ?” Demandait Keenah en se remettant doucement de ses émotions.   
“Nous devons trouver un moyen de parler au Conseil.” Indiquait-elle en prenant la direction d’Avina un peu plus loin. “Ce terminal IV devrait nous en dire plus.”   
Keenah a suivit en l’écoutant, mais en entendant les commentaires des passants. De cette bosh’tet d’Asari en robe de soirée hors de prix qui parlait à son amie et qui lui demandait de ne pas regarder les Quariens au risquent qu’ils demandent de l’argent. “Connasse…” Grognait-elle en la croisant.   
“Hein ?” Demanda Tali qui pensait avoir mal entendu.   
“Rien.” Grogna le Capitaine sur le même ton.   
“Et en plus ils n’ont aucune éducation.” Soupirait l’Asari précedente.   
Tali soupira. “T’occupes pas d’elles, on s’en fout.” Demandait-elle en arrivant devant l’IV.   
_ “Bienvenue au Presidium. Permettez-moi de vous guider.” Annonçait Avina. “Vous semblez en mauvaise santé. Je vous recommande de vous rendre dans une clinique des secteurs supérieurs.” Indiquait-elle en regardant Keenah. _   
“Ta gueule…” Ronchonnait celle-ci pour elle-même.   
Tali roula des yeux. “Nous avons besoin de voir le Conseil. Maintenant.”   
_ “Je suis désolée, les rencontres avec le Conseil ne se font que sur rendez-vous, exclusivement. Je peux vous ajouter à la file d’attente. Le temps d’attente actuel est de sept mois.” _   
“Pff, c’est n’importe quoi.” Grogna Keenah.   
“Hey ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça !” Demanda une voix turienne derrière elles.   
“Quoi encore…” Soupira le Capitaine qui perdait de plus en plus patience.   
Un immense turien s’approcha. Un grand spécimen, pour sûre, qui dépassait allègrement les deux mètres. Et qui comme les autres les soupçonnait d’un truc illégal, comme d’habitude. “Que faites-vous toutes les deux ?” Demandait-il agressivement. “Montrez-moi vos badges d’identification. Maintenant !”    
Keenah serra les poing un peu plus. A chaque nouvelle friction, elle les serrait à nouveau et plus fort. Tali se demandait si elle les relâcherait un jour, au risque d'abîmer ses gants. “Nous n’avons pas…” Commençait-elle. “Nous devons parler au Conseil.”   
“Et vous pensez que vous pouvez juste venir comme ça ? Allez-vous en bande de rats.” Répondait-il sur le même ton énervé.   
S’en était trop. Keenah grogna bruyamment, mais son élan était coupé net par la plus jeune. “Désolée monsieur. On s’en va.” Indiquait-elle en poussant la plus grande pour s’éloigner. “Suis-moi et ne fais pas d’histoire.” Glissait-elle avec autorité à la plus âgée.   
Keenah s’exécuta et puis sa rage s’en alla, lentement remplacer par du désespoir. Un peu plus loin, elle s’arrêtait. “Attends, Tali stop.” Demandait-elle d’une voix morne. “Laisse moi réfléchir une minute, s’te plaît.”   
Tali se retourna en soupirant. “On fait quoi ?”


	7. Round final

**_Nébuleuse du Serpent / Système Widow / Citadelle_ ** _  
_ _Presidium_ _  
_   
Keenah prit le temps de la réflexion. Peut-être qu’il était préférable d’abandonner ? Ou bien peut-être qu’un des diplomates au quartier des ambassade serait plus à même d’écouter. Peut-être qu’elles devraient aller voir l’ambassadeur humain ? “Nous…” Commençait-elle. Une balle la traversa de part en part. Un bruit de douleur s’échappa de sa bouche et Tali la rattrapait alors qu’elle allait tomber en avant.   
“Keenah ! Que se passe-t-il ?! C’était quoi ?”   
Une autre balle siffla, griffant Tali aux côtes. Keenah tomba à genoux en voyant celle qu’elle aimait se tortiller de douleur, mais se relever. Celle-ci avait eut le temps de voir le tireur. Un Turien. Le Turien, celui des mercenaires. Après tout ce temps, il les avait retrouvées. Autour, les aliens étaient à peine choqués par la vue. Seulement quelques tête se tournant ici ou là sur elles. Sur Keenah à terre, perdant du sang et sur Tali tentant de l’aider à se relever.   
“On doit s’enfuir.” Disait la voix paniquée de Tali. “Ici, passons par là !” Indiquait-elle en montrant un passage. Elle tira Keenah pour l’aider à marcher alors que deux autres mercenaires arrivaient dans leur direction au loin. Le Turien coura, arme en main, pour les rattraper et finir le boulot. Mais passer la porte, Tali la fermait puis faisait griller sa console pour qu’elle ne s’ouvre jamais plus. Du moins jusqu’à être réparée.   
Derrière le Turien frappa plusieurs fois la porte avant de se calmer. “Où allez-vous ?!” Leur criait-il. “Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement.”   
Keenah marcha le long de la paroi murale un moment, se laissant porter sur celle-ci en déposant son sang dessus. Elle était en larme, mais la douleur n’était pas sa préoccupation. La route s’arrêtait là pour elle, dans ce couloir du Presidium avec un trou dans le dos et un autre dans le bas de ses côtes, reliés par un pont au travers de ses poumons. Elle sentit Tali ralentir la cadence, sans doute commençait-elle à souffrir. “J’pense pas qu’j’irai plus loin…” Lui murmurait-elle. “Ma langue… Ma langue est en feu…”   
Tali se porta à son aide et souleva son bras. “Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici, Keenah.” Disait-elle fermement malgré l’essoufflement perceptible. “Si le Conseil ne veut pas nous écouter, alors nous trouverons peut-être de l’aide dans l’une des ambassade. Pour ce que j’en sais, les Elcors ont toujours été sympathiques.”   
“Personne n’écoute les Elcors.” Murmura Keenah. “Pas avec un visage si plat…”   
“Quel autre choix avons-nous ?” Demandait Tali ayant senti le sarcasme dans sa voix alors que le mercenaire frappait toujours contre la porte, essayant sans doute de la défoncer.   
“T’entends ça ?” Demanda Keenah avant de tousser du sang dans son casque. “C’est ce Turiens qui en a après nous. Allons ailleurs s’te plaît.” Tali continua de marcher en l’aidant puis trouva une sorte d’écoutille dans un coin. Elle tourna la roue pour l’ouvrir et aidait Keenah à s’y glisser. Celle-ci voulut rire, la nervosité aidant. “J’aurais préféré ailleurs que dans un incinérateur…”   
  
Tali chercha des yeux et se retourna, montrant une échelle. “Regarde ! On doit monter par là !”   
Keenah se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu’au sol. “L’IV a dit qu’il y avait une clinique en haut…” Commençait-elle. “C’est ta chance, Tali…” Ajoutait-elle alors que sa voix se noyait peu à peu dans un mélange de sueur, de larmes et de sang. “J’crois… J’crois qu’j’vais rester là un moment…”   
“Non…” Répondait Tali en accourant à elle, à son tour gagné par les larmes. “Keenah, il faut y aller. Viens !”   
“C’est fini…” Répondait-elle la respiration sifflante. “J’en peux plus… J’suis à bout d’force…”   
“Non ! Non ! Non !” S’écria Tali en activant l’OmniTech du Capitaine pour la diffusion d’antidouleurs et d’antibiotiques. Elle soupira désespérée devant les niveaux à zéro sur l’écran de monitoring.   
“J’t’ai dit qu’c’était fini…” Murmura Keenah. “Tali, tu dois continuer sans moi… Tu peux le faire…” Celle-ci se laissa subjuguer par la tristesse, la vue complètement brouillée de larmes. “Va voir les Humains… Ils sont assez bruyants. S’ils te croient, ça sera une meilleure…” Elle toussa, crachant à nouveau du sang. “Meilleure chance…” Une respiration sifflante plus tard, elle continua. “Au pire, les Elcors savent écouter.”   
“Non… Keenah…” Pleurait Tali. “J’ai besoin de toi.”   
“Non… T’as besoin de soins…” Répondait celle-ci. “T’as jamais eu besoin d’moi… Mais tu finiras par trouver… Quelqu’un… Pour t’aider ou t’aimer. Pour te défendre… Pour t’aider à accomplir ta destinée… Trouve cette personne, Tali...” Elle toussait encore. “Mais va te soigner… J’en mourrais si tu ne le faisais pas…” Elle toussa une dernière fois. “Je t’aime…”   
Tali pleura un instant avant de ne plus entendre sa respiration. Une de ses meilleures amies venait de la quitter. Quelqu’un qui avait du talent, du géni. Qui l’aimait pour ce qu’elle était elle et qui la respectait. Un héro de la Flotte Nomade sacrifié pour l’aider elle à réaliser son pèlerinage. Son pèlerinage qui devait la rapprocher des autres, la rapprocher de _chez elle_ . Au lieu de ça, elle avait tout perdu. Elle avait mis en danger tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Et la seule personne qui lui avait manifesté sincèrement de l’amour était morte.   
Elle se releva, détachant le badge de Keenah pour le ranger dans sa pochette. Tout ça ne devait pas avoir eu lieu en vain. Pas après ce que son père avait dit. Pas après le sacrifice de celle qui aurait pu être une sœur. Elle transféra le message audio de celui-ci sur l’OmniTech encore actif de Keenah, et enclencha sa lecture avant de partir.   
  
Quand le Turien arriva, il était attiré par des paroles. C’était un modulateur de voix qui parlait. Des Quariens.   
_“Tali’Zorah nar Raya… Ma fille… Depuis le temps que tu attendais ça, ton pèlerinage est enfin arrivé…”_   
Le Turien entra, arme au poing.   
_“...Et tu sera loin de la Flotte Nomade…”_   
L’une des deux Quarienne était écroulée dans un coin, baignant dans son sang. Elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Sans doute était-elle déjà morte.   
“Tu es bon avec ce fusil…” Disait une autre voix quarienne mais féminine en provenance de l’étage supérieur. “Mais je suis vraiment excellent avec ça.” Ajoutait-elle, OmniTech activé en main. “Brûle bien, bosh’tet.”   
Les portes se refermaient, celle de l’entrée qu’il avait emprunté, et celle derrière laquelle elle disparaissait. Il sentit immédiatement la température monter. “Bien joué… Quarienne…” Se disait-il énervé.   
Pendant que Tali tentait de rejoindre la clinique et de trouver de l’aide, l’enregistrement continua dans l’incinérateur.   
_“... Je sais que tu feras les choses à faire… Je sais que j’ai été dur avec toi, Tali, plus encore qu’avec Keenah. Mais tu es ma fille et je voulais tant te préparer pour le travail dont notre peuple a besoin…”_   
Même s’il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, il continua de frapper la porte d’entrée. Même si ces portes étaient blindée, peut-être que la chance allait enfin tourner.   
_“... Quand tu es née, je me suis promis que je t’offrirai une meilleure vie que celle que nous avons, au travers des étoiles…”_   
Le corps de Keenah commença à brûler, principalement les tissus qu’elle portait, comme son shale noir orné de motifs bleu nuit. Le Turien prit feu à son tour, dans d'atroces souffrances.   
_“... Si je t’ai poussée à aller plus loin, c’était parce que je savais que tu étais capable de relever les challenges. Les challenges des Geths. Le challenge de permettre à notre peuple de retourner sur Rannoch…”_   
Le mercennaire se mit à crier de douleur, incapable de résister alors qu’il brûlait.   
_“... Je n’ai jamais oublié la promesse que je t’ai fait quand tu étais petite. Tu auras une maison sur Rannoch… Rends-moi fière. Rends la Flotte fière. Et nous pourrons construire cette maison…”_   
Le Turien s’écroula, carbonisé.   
_“Je t’aime, Tali. Keelah se’lay.”_   
  
**_Quelque part dans les Système Terminus / Flotte Nomade_ ** **_  
_** _Neema - Six mois plus tard…_   
  
“Pourquoi as-tu choisi le Neema ?” Demandait la voix grave de l’Amiral Rael’Zorah en se promenant dans l’appartement.   
“Parce que c’est ce que je veux, père.” Répondait Tali en déballant ses cartons.   
Il marqua l’arrêt et souria. “Au moins, tu n’as pas choisi de devenir mécanicienne, c’est déjà ça.”   
“Non, en effet.” Souriait-elle.   
“En revanche, les UITS…” Commençait-il embarrassé.   
“Pour elle.” Répondait Tali en le coupant. “C’est ma façon de lui rendre hommage, en attendant de pouvoir lui dédier un monument sur Rannoch.”   
“Je comprends.” Répondait-il en s’approchant. “Elle le mérite.”   
Tali accrocha un cadre au mur. Un objet rare au sein de la Flottille. Mais celui-ci était spécial. Dans un coin reposait un badge des UITS marqué du numéro d’identification du Capitaine Keenah’Breizh vas Neema nar Moi’zon. Et derrière ce badge sur le restant du cadre, une peinture la représentant, sans masque, sans casque, avec le couché de soleil de Rannoch derrière. Rael posa un bras sur ses épaules, contemplant le portrait peint de celle qu’il avait accueilli au sein de sa famille à la mort de ses parent dans ce terrible accident qui avait fait plusieurs dizaines de morts sur le Moi’zon. Celle qui malgré les appréciations négatives réussissait à trouver sa voie dans l’armée. Et même à devenir une unité d’élite des UITS. Celle qui avait aimé et protégé Tali, se sacrifiant pour sa protection. Lui donnant les dernières consignes, les derniers conseils. L’encourageant à trouver quelqu’un qui pourrait l’aider. Tali n’avait trouvé non pas une personne, mais plusieurs. Une famille à qui s'accrocher. Des gens qui étaient non seulement prêts à l’écouter, mais en plus à l’aider et la considérer comme leur égale. Une famille dont l’un des membres deviendrait celui qui prendrait la relève de Keenah, permettant au passage à Tali de réaliser un vieux fantasme de jeune fille, mais surtout d’être heureuse jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour être honnête, ce dernier chapitre a été difficile à écrire... Un peu trop émotive, je suis :)
> 
> J’ai pris plaisir à écrire cette fiction, même si certains passages ont été difficiles à imaginer, et même si le dernier chapitre a été le plus difficile à écrire vis-à-vis de Keenah. Je suis mauvaise pour raconter les histoires, donc j’espère que vous avez quand même apprécié.


End file.
